A sa place
by greynono
Summary: Kanzeon s'arrange pour échanger Sanzo et Hakkai de corps. Et pas le droit d'en toucher un mot aux deux autres! Imaginez l'embrouille! Yaoi, humour, aventure. Fic finie.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura, mangaka géniale !

C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez gentils !

Couple : Hakkai x Gojyo, je les adore trop ces deux-là, ils sont trop mignons !

A sa place 

Chapitre un : Une déesse attentive !

Le soleil était à son zénith, dardant sur la plaine ses chauds rayons. Le paysage était désert à l'exception d'une voiture qui roulait sur la route, et dont les passagers faisaient plus de bruit qu'une foule entière réunie.

- Sale kappa, tu me marches sur le pied là ! Aïe ! Mais fais gaffe ! criait Goku à l'arrière de la jeep.

- Baaah, c'est pas une grande perte, espèce de douillet ! lui répondit nonchalamment le demi-youkai Gojyo.

- Nani ? J'suis pas un douillet, espèce de pervers dérangé ! J'peux te le prouver à l'instant !

Répondant à l'invitation, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de sang donna une violente tape sur la tête du singe énervé, chez qui la colère qui place aux lamentations.

- Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais ça va pas ! Sanzo, dis-lui d'arrêter… Et en plus j'ai faaaaiiimmm !

La détonation qui suivit refroidit immédiatement l'ardeur des deux chamailleurs.

- Bande de crétins dégénérés, vous allez la fermer oui !

Sanzo se rassit correctement à sa place mais ses yeux voulaient en dire long sur son énervement.

- Allez, calmez-vous, le prochain village n'est pas loin, rassura Hakkai, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sanzo lança un regard vers lui et s'exclama :

- Et ça t'amuse toi !

Hakkai lui répondit par un petit rire sans cesser de regarder la route.

POV Sanzo :

Raaah, ce qu'ils m'énervent ces deux-là ! Impossible pour eux de se tenir tranquille plus d'une minute ! Ils bouffent de la crétinerie en boîte le matin ou quoi ?

Et celui-là qui sourit ! A croire que tout ce raffut l'amuse ! A sa place, ça ferait longtemps que je leur aurais balancé une bonne rafale de ki !

Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est qu'ils recommencent ! Ils aiment recevoir du plomb ou quoi ? Et bien je vais leur en donner !

FIN POV Sanzo

Effectivement, la balle siffla entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient à nouveau empoignés.

- Salaud de bonze ! s'écria Gojyo. Un jour va y avoir un nid de poule sur la route au même instant où tu tires et on va se retrouver plombés !

- L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua Sanzo. En attendant ce jour merveilleux, FERMEZ-LA !

- J'aime pas le plomb, dit Gojyo d'un ton boudeur.

- C'est vrai, ça fait mal aux dents ! Le singe n'avait pas loupé une miettes de tout ce qu'il s'étaient dit.

- Pourquoi, t'as déjà goûté ? fit Gojyo d'un ton interrogateur.

Devant la réponse affirmative du singe, il éclata de rire.

- Mais y a un truc que t'as pas bouffé un jour toi ? T'es trop con !

Une tape vigoureuse sur la tête ranima la colère de Goku.

- Mais arrête de me taper ! Tu vas voir…

- Mais vous tenez tant que ça à mourir aujourd'hui ! La balle de Sanzo les frôla de peu.

POV Hahhai :

Hé bien ils sont en forme aujourd'hui ! Cela agrémente la route au moins. Houlà, la balle de Sanzo n'est pas passée loin ce coup-ci ! Hi hi… Il s'énerve beaucoup trop, à sa place j'essaierais de ne pas les écouter. D'accord ils sont un peu bruyants mais il faut se décontracter ! Quelle tension en lui…

Je sens qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter les nids de poule sinon il risque de profiter de l'occasion !

FIN POV Hakkai

- Village en vue, s'exclama Hakkai quelques heures plus tard.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna Sanzo, une heure de plus sur la route et j'en massacrais un !

Les deux personnages responsables de la mauvaise humeur du moine se redressèrent sur la banquette arrière.

- On va pouvoir manger, hein Sanzo, on va manger ?

- Ouais, avec un peu de chance il y aura même du plomb au menu, ricana Gojyo.

Quelques balles fusèrent encore avant l'entrée dans le village de Hakuryu. La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite auberge, dont l'aspect général était correct. Au moins cette nuit ils ne dormiraient pas à la belle étoile ou dans un hôtel miteux. Goku fut le premier à se ruer dans le bâtiment, impatient de connaître le menu de la soirée. Gojyo le suivit d'un air nonchalant, la démarche souple, assurée mais cool. Ses cheveux couleur de sang éblouirent les quelques filles qui se trouvaient là à ce moment et elles lui lancèrent des œillades appuyées. Hakkai, qui garait la voiture non loin de là les aperçut mais n'en tint pas compte. Il connaissait Gojyo et savait qu'il lui resterait fidèle. Voilà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pas une fois le demi-youkai ne l'avait trahi. Autant dire que la confiance régnait dans le couple.

Quant à Sanzo, il était parti acheter des cigarettes dans le tabac d'en face et se préoccupait peu du reste du groupe. L'ancien humain l'observa pendant un instant à la dérobée, histoire de savoir où ce dernier se dirigeait.

- Il fume beaucoup trop, il va se détruire la santé, pensa-t-il. A sa place, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté ! Et pour un moine, ça ne fait pas très sérieux tout de même, s'amusa-t-il.

- Alors beau brun, tu me fais patienter ? s'enquit Gojyo, sa tête dépassant de la porte d'entré de l'auberge.

Hakkai se dirigea vers lui en souriant pendant que les quelques demoiselles qui avaient regardé Gojyo tout à l'heure poussaient de gros soupirs résignés en voyant où se dirigeait la préférence du flambant séducteur. L'ancien humain leur lança un petit sourire entendu, du genre : « désolé mais entre nous deux c'est du solide ! ».

Le dîner se passa sans incident mineur, du moins personne ne fut blessé par les balles que lançait Sanzo dés que les deux turbulents du groupe élevaient la voix un peu trop haut ou se chamaillaient trop brusquement au goût du moine. Hakkai fit de nombreuses navettes afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait eu de mal et souriait à tout le monde comme pour s'excuser.

POV Sanzo :

Je supporte Hakkai un peu mieux que les deux autres mais là il exagère ! Il ne va quand même pas s'excuser vers tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce que pensent les autres ? A sa place, je les enverrais bouler, eux et tout le reste du monde ! Et ce sourire plaqué sur la figure …! Ca lui arrive jamais de s'énerver ou de froncer les sourcils ? Je pourrais pas rester comme ça à sa place, et en plus voilà les deux autres crétins qui recommencent ! Mais je vais vraiment finir par en tuer un un jour !

FIN POV Sanzo

- Non c'est moi qui l'ai vu, c'est moi qui mange le dernier sushi ! criait Goku, très motivé dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

- C'est ça, riposta Gojyo qui tenait dans sa main le sushi en question, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser ce morceau de choix pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu rêves là, saru !

- Arrête de m'appeler saru, espèce de kappa dégénéré !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu as dû avaler un disque rayé dans ton enfance, parce qu'au niveau des insultes, c'est toujours le même refrain ! Je devrais peut-être t'apprendre deux-trois trucs, histoire de pas être con toute ta vie !

La balle partit si vite que les deux youkais en tombèrent de leurs chaises.

- Putain mais vous vraiment chiants ! puisque c'est comme ça, ce sushi sera à moi ! dit Sanzo tout en s'emparant et en le mettant dans sa bouche. Echt maintenanch, ( Sanzo ne prenait même pas le temps d'avaler le sushi pour leur parler ) ch'vais me coucher ! Goku !

- J'arrive ! Bon ben bonne nuit Hakkai ! s'écria le jeune youkai qui courait déjà vers le moine.

- Et moi, je vais me brosser ? lui cria Gojyo. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hakkai :

- Et on reste les deux… Brrr, je sens que la nuit va être froide, pas toi ? Il va falloir se réchauffer…proposa-t-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

POV Sanzo :

Et voilà, cela fait une heure que je suis là et je n'ai pas encore pu fermer l'œil ! Si seulement ce saru ronflait moins fort ! Et les deux autres font aussi leur boucan à côté, voilà un moment qu'on entend plus que gémissements et cris… Bon, de la part de Gojyo, il fallait s'y attendre mais Hakkai ! Je le croyais plus sérieux quand même. Putain, à sa place, ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais foutu ma main dans la gueule à cet obsédé aux cheveux rouges et que je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez ! Comment peut-il se laisser faire ?

Ah, ça a l'air de se calmer, je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir… Hé non, ça recommence ! Ce baka de demi-youkai pourrait pas consacrer son énergie à autre chose, bon sang ?…

FIN POV Sanzo

Tout en maugréant contre les aptitudes sportives de Gojyo, Sanzo ne se doutait pas qu'on l'observait de très haut. Effectivement, du haut du domaine des dieux, Kanzeon n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle le petit groupe depuis quelques jours.

- Mais ils vont finir par m'énerver ces deux-là !

- De qui parles-tu, demanda son serviteur. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train d'espionner le groupe du bonze !

- D'abord je n'espionne pas, j'observe ! Et ensuite, les dieux font ce qu'ils veulent alors arrête de m'ennuyer avec tes réflexions stupides ! lui répliqua vertement Kanzeon. Et je parle de Sanzo et d'Hakkai, figure-toi.

Oubliant momentanément sa colère, la déesse ranima sa curiosité envers le groupe de Sanzo et ne put s'empêcher de raconter à son fidèle serviteur ce qui la tracassait depuis quelques temps.

- Tu vois, ces deux-là ne font que de penser à ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient à la place de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient sûrs de faire mieux ! Alors, une réflexion sur ci, une réflexion sur ça, à force, ça commence à m'énerver ! Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Je me demande bien ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient effectivement à la place de l'autre et…Oh mais quelle idée brillante !

Son serviteur recula car le ton que venait d'employer la déesse était généralement celui qui précédait les catastrophes.

- De quelle idée est-il question ? se hasarda-t-il.

- Comme c'est une de mes idée, elle est forcément brillante ! Oh ce que je vais m'amuser !

Devant l'air interrogateur de son serviteur, elle entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

- Oh non, répliqua ce dernier une fois mis au courant, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ce soit une bonne idée !

- Si c'en est une et ne répond pas ! Echanger Sanzo et Hakkai de corps ne leur fera que le plus grand bien, il apprendront enfin ce que c'est que d'être à la place de l'autre ! fit-elle, moralisatrice.

- Arrêtez avec ces grands airs de donneur de leçon, avouez plutôt que toute cette mascarade ne sera qu'un divertissement de plus pour vous !

- Oh tu m'ennuies, va-t'en ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, n'oublie pas que je suis une déesse !

- Ah ça, vous le rappelez assez ! répondit son serviteur en s'éloignant.

Kanzeon mit son plan au point puis choisit d'attendre avant de le mettre en exécution. Que Sanzo se réveille dans le corps d'Hakkai et dans les bras de Gojyo n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais elle avait peur que cela ne soit peut-être trop brutal. Et cela ne coïncidait pas avec ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et, repensant à ce qu'avait dit son serviteur, elle lâcha sur un ton boudeur :

- Je n'espionne pas, j'observe…


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : yaoi/ humour

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement ! Ils sont l'œuvre de Kazuya Minekura, l'une de mes auteurs de manga préférée !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver, les prénoms vont être un peu mélangés… Cette fiction est née d'un trip à moi, je me suis beaucoup amusée rien qu'à l'écrire, j'espère que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à la lire !

Gros bisous à Anaïs, ma première lectrice, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert l'univers des fanfictions ! Merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

A sa place 

Chapitre deux : l'échange

Le réveil fut brutal pour Sanzo : Goku sauta sur son lit en criant :

- C'est le petit déjeuner, vite ! On va manger ! Faut se dépêcher sinon Gojyo va tout manger avant nous !

- Mais t'as que le mot « manger » à la bouche ou quoi, grommela Sanzo après avoir chaleureusement répondu au réveil de Goku par un bon coup de baffeur.

- On y va, on y va !

Goku sautillait carrément sur place, tant et si bien que Sanzo lui conseilla de descendre sans l'attendre.

- J'ai mal dormi à cause de tes ronflements, baka saru, va bouffer sans moi ! Je vous rejoindrai au départ.

Goku se précipita dehors sans demander son reste, trop préoccupé par son petit-déjeuner pour faire attention à la mauvaise humeur du moine.

Pendant ce temps, Hakkai connaissait un réveil en douceur dans la chambre voisine. Gojyo lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je crois avoir entendu le singe qui courait dans les escaliers. Il va falloir descendre si on veut avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour le petit-déjeuner, sinon le saru va tout engloutir.

- Huumm, vas-y sans moi, répondit Hakkai qui tentait de lever ses paupières encore endormies, je n'ai pas très faim.

- T'es malade ? s'inquiéta le demi-youkai.

Le petit rire de l'ancien humain le rassura sur ce point.

- Non mais je crois que le repas d'hier soir était trop conséquent, je ne vais rien pouvoir avaler avant quelques jours. Sanzo est descendu ?

- Non je crois pas, j'ai juste entendu le singe…. Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse au moine ? s'enquit Gojyo un tantinet jaloux.

- Rassure-toi, je veux juste faire le point pour la route à suivre. On a qu'à se retrouver en bas tout à l'heure, tu as raison, dépêche-toi avant que Goku ne mange toutes les provisions de l'auberge !

Gojyo se leva prestement et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir à nouveau embrasser son cher youkai qui le gratifia d'un large sourire.

- A tout à l'heure !

Hakkai émergea difficilement du lit, s'habilla en vitesse après être passé par la salle de bain, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sanzo.

- Sanzo, je peux entrer ?

- Hum…

L'ancien humais entra, considérant le grognement du moine pour un oui, et lui renvoya un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Entre les ronflements du singe et vos cris, pas trop non !

Hakkai rougit légèrement à l'évocation de leur nuit.

- Ah, désolé. Je venais pour savoir pour la route à suivre, comment cela va…

Sanzo, qui depuis le début regardait vers la fenêtre, se retourna quand Hakkai interrompit sa phrase.

- Hakkai, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Effectivement, l'ancien humain se tenait la tête, les yeux fermés. Il vacillait et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais avant que Sanzo n'ait pu le rejoindre pour le soutenir, il ressentit à son tour un malaise inexplicable. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible serrait ses entrailles et tirait dessus comme pour les lui arracher. Il avait envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il put apercevoir Hakkai tomber avant de lui-même sombrer dans le noir.

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Dans la salle du restaurant, Gojyo remarqua l'absence prolongée d'Hakkai et en fit part au singe, quoique ce dernier paraisse plus intéressé par le contenu de son assiette que par les propos du demi-youkai.

- Normal, s'exclama-t-il entre deux bouchées, Sanzo était super énervé ce matin, paraît qu'il a pas bien dormi ou un truc du genre… Enfin la discussion va être dure avec lui ce matin ! Et si Hakkai essaie de le calmer, ça va être encore plus long car y a bien un truc que Sanzo aime pas, c'est qu'on s'intéresse à lui !

- Mais tu sais que tu dis des choses intéressantes des fois toi ! J'aurais jamais cru ! se moqua Gojyo.

- C'est ça, dis que je suis con pendant que tu y es !

- Si tu insistes alors…

- Espèce de kappa pervers !

La dispute reprit de plus belle entre les deux gourmands pendant qu'à l'étage supérieur, Sanzo se réveillait à peine de son malaise.

POV Sanzo :

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est dingue ce mal de tête ! Allez, faut que je me lève ! Mais…attends… y avait pas de miroir ici avant ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Attends ? je bouge un bras pour voir… Ah mon reflet suit pas ! Mais y avait pas de miroir, j'en suis sûr maintenant ! Houlà ma tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais essayer de toucher la glace pour voir, j'avance ma main vers mon reflet… Attends là, non seulement y a pas de glace mais mon reflet est en relief ! Et il bouge tout seul ! AAAAH ! Mais attends, c'est pas ma voix ça….

FIN POV Sanzo

Hakkai poussa un cri lorsque Sanzo avança le bras vers lui. Ce dernier lui dit calmement quoique d'un ton énervé :

- Oui, y a un problème Sanzo ! Je crois que tu t'en ais rendu compte maintenant.

Le corps d'Hakkai, qui renfermait l'esprit de Sanzo, courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage dans la vitre.

- Mon dieu, mais je suis dans le corps d'Hakkai !

- Oui et moi je suis dans ton corps Sanzo !

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

C'est ce moment-là que Kanzeon choisit pour intervenir. Elle apparut devant les deux compagnons plus que surpris de leur transformation.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Toi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! s'écria Hakkai.

- Du calme mon petit Konzen… euh je veux dire Sanzo. Comme tu peux le constater, vous avez interverti vos corps mais je vous rassure, cela n'est que temporaire. Histoire de vous mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

- Mais c'est moi qui vais te mettre du plomb dans le corps, tu peux me croire ! s'écria Hakkai qui cherchait désespérément son flingue et qu'il ne trouvait pas étant donné que l'arme en question était dissimulée dans les replis de la robe que portait Sanzo.

- Je sais, dit calmement Kanzeon, il va falloir vous habituer au corps de l'autre et cela va être dur pendant quelques temps, mais je vous rappelle que c'est seulement temporaire !

- Et quand cela est-il censé se finir ? demanda doucement Sanzo, inquiet.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, mais écoutez ! Quand vous aurez pris du plomb dans la cervelle !

A ces mots, Hakkai se remit à chercher sur lui son flingue qui bien sûr n'avait entre-temps pas changé de place.

- Calme-toi Sanzo ! lui intima Kanzeon. Seulement pour retrouver vos corps, il va vous falloir remplir une condition.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Hakkai. Non mais tu rêves là !

- Hi hi, décidément ça fait bizarre de voir Hakkai comme ça, enfin je veux dire le corps d'Hakkai ! s'amusa la déesse. Bon oui, il y a une condition, mais ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! dit malicieusement Kanzeon, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Vous ne direz pas ce qui se passe, c'est-à-dire que vous avez échangé de corps, à vos compagnons de route, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, sans quoi je crains que l'échange ne puisse se refaire.

- Mais c'est quoi ce petit jeu pervers ? Tu vas nous rendre nos corps ou je te jure que… Mais où est passé ce maudit flingue ? s'énervait de plus belle Hakkai.

- Oh vraiment vous êtes chous comme ça, s'amusait Kanzeon. Donc vous avez compris, pas un mot à Gojyo ou à Goku ou…

- Ou nous ne retrouverons jamais nos corps, l'interrompit Sanzo. Oui nous avons compris, pas de problème.

- Trop drôle, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Sanzo écouter quelque chose ! Décidément, vous m 'amusez beaucoup ! Bon alors bonne chance !

Kanzeon disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, laissant les deux amis stupéfaits et abasourdis au milieu de la pièce.

( A partir de maintenant, lorsque j'écrirais Sanzo, je parlerai bien évidemment d'Hakkai dans le corps de Sanzo, et lorsque j'écrirais Hakkai, il s'agira de l'esprit de Sanzo dans le corps d'Hakkai.) ( C'est pour que moi-même je ne me perde pas )

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sanzo ne réagisse :

- Ecoute Sanzo, s'il faut absolument que nos deux compagnons ne se doutent de rien, il va falloir jouer le jeu…

- Non mais tu rêves là, cette abruti de déesse racontait n'importe quoi, il n'est pas question que je joue quoi que se soit, compris !

- Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne te sentes pas bien avec ce qu'il nous arrive mais je te rappelle que même c'est une « abruti de déesse » selon toi, ça reste une déesse et donc possède tout pouvoir ! Et je veux récupérer mon corps ! Alors fais un petit effort…

La façon dont Sanzo avait prononcé ces mots signifiait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à discuter. Aussi Hakkai entreprit-il de se calmer et d'essayer, malgré son évidente mauvaise humeur, de se prêter au jeu.

- Bon…ok… Et comment on va faire ?

- Ben je vais essayer d'adopter ton attitude et toi la mienne. Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile d'être toi je pense…

- Oh, pas de remarque désobligeante je te prie !

Sanzo essaya de calmer l'atmosphère :

- Je plaisantais rassure-toi, et m'imiter ne devrais pas être trop difficile pour toi non plus !

- Ouais je passe mon temps à sourire béatement et à refiler des conseils stupides et tout ira bien…

- Hé là c'est toi qui fais des remarques je te signale ! répliqua Sanzo, piqué. De toute façon, ça ne doit pas durer longtemps selon Kanzeon, alors autant jouer le jeu le mieux possible ! Et pour commencer, je vais t'appeler Hakkai et toi tu vas m'appeler Sanzo. Je sais que ça va nous faire bizarre de nous appeler nous-même mais je pense que Gojyo et Goku feraient une drôle de tête si on s'échangeait nos noms !

- Je me moque bien de la tête qu'il feront !

Sanzo adressa à Hakkai un regard lourd de reproches qui le refroidit.

- Hum, d'accord…

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes réfléchirent à la meilleure façon d'imiter l'autre sans que cela ne se remarque de trop puis Hakkai déclara en ronchonnant :

- On va descendre là maintenant, sinon les autres vont se demander où on est passé. J'ai pas envie que le singe rapplique en hurlant !

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand Sanzo l'arrêta brusquement.

- Attends, et Gojyo ?

- Quoi Gojyo ? Où est le prob…. ? L'esprit de Sanzo prit brusquement conscience de se qu'impliquait qu'être dans le corps d'Hakkai.

- Il va quand même pas me sauter dessus l'autre taré ?

Sanzo se fit très sérieux :

- Si justement. Le problème n'est pas sa réaction mais la tienne Sanzo… euh Hakkai !

Sanzo émit un petit rire nerveux :

- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de s'appeler soi-même !

- Je te rappelle qu'on était en train de parler du kappa pervers là !

- Oui pardon.

- Alors là non, pour mon image de marque, évite de dire pardon à tout bout de champ !

- Oups, pard… euh d'accord ! Bon à propos de Gojyo, je pense que tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans ses bras et je te comprends mais…je n'ai pas envie de le perdre juste à cause d'une farce de déesse ! J'y tiens énormément alors pas de conneries, ok ?

- Je vais essayer mais je promet rien, dit Hakkai tout en ouvrant la porte.

Sanzo la referma violemment de la main et pointa un doigt lourd de menace vers Hakkai :

- Non, j'y tiens beaucoup et il n'est pas question que tu lui fasses du mal ! Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire ! Tu es Hakkai maintenant, il faut assumer !

Surpris de se faire agresser par lui-même, Hakkai ne répliqua pas et suivit docilement Sanzo qui avait ouvert la porte et s'était engouffré dans l'escalier pour aller rejoindre leurs compagnons.

- Pourvu que cette mascarade se termine rapidement, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Au domaine des dieux, Kanzeon éclata de rire. Cela commençait décidément très très bien et elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser.

Son serviteur, qui n'avait rien perdu de tout ce qui s'était déroulé, osa la déranger dans son plaisir pour lui poser une question :

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi leur avoir dit de ne pas avertir leurs deux compagnons de leur situation ? A quoi cela rime-t-il exactement ?

- Et bien comme ça, ils verront réellement ce que c'est que d'être à la place de l'autre, avec tout ce que cela comporte ! Ca va être jouissif, je le sens !ha ha ha…

- Pauvre d'eux, pensa son serviteur intérieurement, il ne fait jamais bon être le jouet de Kanzeon !

Goku et Gojyo se chamaillaient de nouveau sur la nourriture quand ils virent descendre Sanzo suivi de Hakkai, apparemment tous les deux bien énervés. Ces derniers s'avancèrent vers la table quand le demi-youkai cria :

- Hé Hakkai, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Echange de regard entre Sanzo et Hakkai, froncements de sourcils chez Sanzo, et Hakkai vint sagement s'asseoir à côté du youkai à la chevelure couleur de sang, en laissant toutefois un écart considérable entre eux deux.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? Vous en faites une de ces têtes ! s'inquièta Gojyo. C'est ce moine corrompu qui t'a ennuyé beau brun ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'ancien humain.

- Quel moine corrompu ?s'emporta Hakkai. Tu divagues là, espèce de..

- HAKKAI ! cria tout d'un coup Sanzo, si fort que Goku manqua de s'étrangler.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends Sanzo ? dit timidement le singe vers son maître.

Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire et répondit :

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

C'était le monde à l'envers, pensa Gojyo. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait tout d'un coup ? Hakkai semblait fulminer dans son coin alors que Sanzo venait de… il avait encore du mal à le croire…il venait de...sourire ! Soit il venait de passer dans un monde parallèle, soit il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment grave entre ces deux-là ! Gojyo décida de résoudre le problème et empoigna Hakkai par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite dehors.

Sanzo les suivit du regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Goku, inquiet devant l'attitude bizarre du moine, tira sa manche et lui tendit un gâteau qui avait survécu au féroce appétit du singe.

- J'ai gardé ça pour toi Sanzo…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un nouveau coup de baffeur ou une remarque cinglante, le miracle qu'il venait de voir se reproduisit sous ses yeux émerveillés : Sanzo lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Merci Goku.

Emu sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme baissa la tête et rougit. Il avait encore du mal à croire à son bonheur… Son soleil lui avait souri…

Dehors, Hakkai appréciait beaucoup moins la situation qui se présentait : Gojyo l'avait pratiquement traîné derrière lui et venait à peine de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers lui. A vrai dire, il s'attendait au pire venant de la part du demi-youkai. Pourtant celui-ci s'adressa très doucement à celui qu'il pensait être son compagnon.

- Bon, vas-y, déballe ton sac, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur !

Pris au dépourvu, Hakkai ne sut comment réagir et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Devant son mutisme, Gojyo continua en douceur, sans rien brusquer.

- Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez les deux ensembles avec Sanzo et que cela ne t'a pas plu… Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Hakkai ronchonna :

- Ah ça, tu peux le dire, il s'est passé quelque chose, oui… !

Surpris par le ton qu'employa Hakkai, et surtout étonné que celui-ci ronchonne, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Gojyo se dit pour lui-même que cela devait être très grave. Il songea à tout et sa douceur comme sa bonne humeur commencèrent à partir en fumée.

- Attend, si tu me dis qu'il a osé te frapper avec son baffeur ou un truc du genre, je te jure que bonze ou pas, il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! Petite gueule d'amour ou non, il va recevoir la fessée de sa vie !

Réagissant au quart de tour aux remarques de Gojyo, Hakkai s'énerva :

- Mais arrête de dire ça sur lui, tu te prends pour qui là ?

Comme un déclic au tréfonds de ses pensées, une idée émergea en Gojyo :

- Me dis pas que ce salaud a osé te draguer ! Putain mais je vais vraiment lui faire sa fête à ce connard !

- Mais attend, c'est pas ça du tout ! s'empourpra Hakkai en imaginant la scène.

- Ah essaie pas de le défendre, ce fils de … ! Gojyo s'énervait de plus en plus et la peau de son visage commençait à virer de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Hakkai ne savait vraiment plus comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon, même s'il s'évertuait à le détromper, le demi-youkai ne le croirait pas, il semblait beaucoup trop énervé pour ça, et en plus il ignorait totalement comment le vrai Hakkai arrivait à le calmer dans ces quart d'heure-là. Il choisit donc d'attendre la suite patiemment, même si la patience n'était pas son fort.

Remarquant le soudain mutisme d'Hakkai, Gojyo baissa d'un ton :

- Mais il est pas allé trop loin quand même ?

C'était le moment de répondre là, sinon le demi-youkai allait vraiment croire à des trucs pas catholiques !

- Ah non, pas du tout, tu rêves là ! Il a… enfin il a… ( Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais dire là ?) non, il a rien tenté en fait…c'était compliqué…enfin pas clair quoi… ! ( Je m'embrouille, je m'embrouille ! pensait Hakkai avec inquiétude).

- Pour te mettre dans cet état, il a sûrement dû te faire quelque chose !

Ne voyant finalement aucune issue, Hakkai choisit la fuite :

- Oh tu commences par m'énerver ! Fous-moi la paix ! dit-il avant de repartir rapidement vers l'auberge.

Gojyo se retrouva dehors tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Hakkai réagissait-il comme ça, quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Sanzo ? En tout cas, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout….

Et cette dispute avec Hakkai, la première qu'ils avaient… Le demi-youkai resta sonné pendant quelques instants puis repartit vers l'auberge. Il allait maintenant surveiller Sanzo, histoire d'être bien sûr sur son compte, mais surtout il fallait qu'il rétablisse sa situation avec Hakkai, car celui-ci avait eu l'air de lui en vouloir…


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura. Mais ils viennent passer les vacances chez moi !

A sa place 

Chapitre trois : une nuit difficile

Lorsque Gojyo rentra dans l'auberge, ses compagnons étaient déjà prêts à prendre la route : Sanzo réglait la note à l'entrée, littéralement collé à un Goku qui le regardait comme une idole et Hakkai semblait être monté à l'étage récupérer ses affaires. Lorsque le demi-sang passa devant Sanzo, il lui adressa un regard si noir que le moine en eu des frissons. Ce dernier se promit d'en parler plus tard avec Hakkai. Il avait sûrement commis une bévue. Puis Gojyo continua sa route et se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant y trouver Hakkai afin de s'excuser. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et qu'Hakkai passa en trombe devant lui, évitant visiblement de lui adresser la parole.

- Alors là, j'ai vraiment dû commettre une gaffe avec lui ou alors…. Ce moine ne perd rien pour attendre ! pensa Gojyo.

Hakkai se rua dans la voiture et s'assit du côté passager, comme d'habitude pensa-t-il. C'était sans compter ses compagnons qui prirent un air étonné en le voyant assis là.

- Dis Hakkai, ça va pas, demanda Goku. Tu peux plus conduire ?

Zut, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui conduis d'habitude, pensa Hakkai.

Heureusement pour lui, Sanzo vint à la rescousse et lui proposa de conduire.

- Tu as sûrement mal dormi, je vais prendre le volant, Hakuryu ne t'en voudra pas.

Gojyo apparut juste au moment où Hakkai déclarait, afin de rassurer Goku sur son attitude :

- Oui, j'ai vraiment mal dormi cette nuit, je préfère que Sanzo conduise.

- Merci beaucoup pour moi ! déclara Gojyo furieux d'entendre son compagnon de la nuit déclamer haut et fort qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, certain qu'il parlait du moment où celui-ci se tenait dans ses bras. Il balança son sac dans la voiture, s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à faire la gueule dans son coin.

- Allons Gojyo, Hakkai ne disait pas cela dans ce sens, tenta Sanzo.

- Oh toi, LA FERME ! rugit Gojyo, prêt à bondir sur le moine.

Abasourdi, ce dernier s'assit au volant sans demander son reste mais était très impatient d'interroger Hakkai sur l'attitude de Gojyo.

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? demanda innocemment Goku.

Le voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère des plus sinistre. Gojyo faisait la gueule, Sanzo et Hakkai étaient plongés dans leurs pensées relatives à leur échange de corps, l'esprit d'Hakkai s'interrogeait sur l'attitude de Gojyo et sur ce qui pouvait l'avoir causer, et quant à Goku, il tentait vainement de taquiner le demi-youkai sans obtenir de succès.

Au bout d'un moment, commençant à ressentir un début d'énervement quant à l'attitude de Gojyo, Sanzo arrêta la voiture.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Goku et Hakkai.

Sanzo descendit de voiture et s'éloigna.

- Gojyo, tu viens avec moi !

- Excellente idée, on va pouvoir régler nos comptes, bonze pourri ! se réjouit le demi-youkai en sautant de la voiture.

Ils partirent tous deux, s'enfonçant dans un petit bois situé non loin, tandis que Goku essayait vainement d'interroger Hakkai sur ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hakkai ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils partent ?

- Fous-moi la paix, baka saru ! Il vont régler leurs comptes, tant mieux !

- Dis Hakkai, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? D'habitude t'es le seul à pas m'appeler comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Faut pas t'inquiéter pour eux tu sais, Sanzo est de super bonne humeur ce matin, il m'a même sourit !

- Manquait plus que ça ! grommela Hakkai.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça Hakkai, t'es en colère ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! Si ces deux crétins ont envie de se taper dessus, c'est leur problème, je m'en fous ! Alors fous-moi la paix !

Impressionné par la réaction vraiment étrange d'Hakkai, Goku préféra se taire et attendre sagement le retour des deux autres.

Pendant ce temps, le demi-youkai n'avait qu'une envie évidente, celle de frapper le moine ! Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue de la voiture, Sanzo se retourna vers Gojyo et le regarda d'une étrange manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mires, crétin ?

- Ecoute Gojyo, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et j'aimerais régler la situation tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Hakkai ?

C'est bien la première qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un celui-là, songea Gojyo.

- Tu oses demander ça ! Toi ! Et tu vas peut-être me dire que tu n'as pas essayé de draguer Hakkai ce matin à l'auberge ? Depuis qu'il t'a vu, il a vraiment une attitude étrange et je suis persuadé que tu y es pour quelque chose, moine dégénéré !

Mais qu'est-ce que le faux Hakkai avait bien pu raconter à Gojyo ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout de ce genre ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je te… euh je veux dire, Hakkai t'es fidèle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup d'aller imaginer des trucs pareils ? Tu me vois sérieusement draguer un mec !

- Attends, t'as pas essayé de le draguer ?

Devant la réaction de Sanzo, la détermination de Gojyo s'effrita. Le moine avait fait mouche.

- Bon, ok, je te crois… Mais alors, pourquoi Hakkai est dans cet état ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer ?s'inquiéta Sanzo.

- Je crois qu'effectivement Hakkai ne se sent pas bien ces derniers temps, c'est peut-être ça… Il doit penser à Kanan, essaye de pas trop l'ennuyer…

De cette manière, Sanzo pensait éloigner le danger que représentait un Gojyo en rut du faux Hakkai.

Ils retournèrent ensemble à la voiture, Gojyo plongé dans ses pensées et dans les révélations de Sanzo.

Goku les regarda vaguement inquiet, cherchant des traces de coups sur eux. Il eut la joie de voir à nouveau Sanzo lui sourire pour le rassurer. Gojyo s'assit à l'arrière, visiblement calmé. Hakkai profita d'un moment de son inattention pour donner un coup rapide à Sanzo :

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un idiot ! murmura-t-il.

La fin du voyage se déroula sans autre incident, du moins jusqu'à ce que la bonne humeur de Gojyo ne revienne et qu'il décide de taquiner le singe.

- C'est bizarre, on t'a pas encore entendu crier ta faim ! T'es devenu muet ou t'es enfin rassasié ?

- Ca te regarde pas, sale kappa !

- Ouh, le singe est de mauvais poil ce matin !

- Je suis pas un singe, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

- Oh oh, crise du singe en vue !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, espèce de kappa !

Ils commençaient déjà à se battre quand tout d'un coup, Hakkai se leva de son siège et brandit le flingue qu'il avait réussit à reprendre de la robe de Sanzo.

- Vous allez la fermer, bande de demeurés !

Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée ! Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était vraiment Hakkai qui avait dit cela ?

Sanzo envoya un regard plus que noir à Hakkai qui comprit tout d'un coup sa faute et se rassit en tentant vainement de s'excuser.

- Ah, désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzo qui continuait de le fixer d'un regard mauvais.

Essayant de rattraper sa faute, Hakkai tenta un sourire qui rappelait plus une grimace qu'un véritable sourire. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt inexpérimenté dans ce domaine ! Finalement, il se retourna et fixa intensément la route, essayant vainement de faire oublier son existence.

- Vous pouvez fermer la bouche ! dit Sanzo en s'adressant aux deux autres situés à l'arrière.

Peine perdue, Goku et Gojyo la laissèrent grande ouverte, incapables de réagir, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Soudain, reprenant ses esprits, Gojyo se pencha et donna une petite tape à Sanzo.

- T'as déteint sur lui, crétin de moine !

Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de baffeur mais rien ne vint, bizarrement, alors qu'Hakkai devenait rouge pivoine. Il lançait de petits coups d'œil à Sanzo, vaguement désolés.

- J'ai dormi non ? Parce que je viens de faire un drôle de rêve là, se réveilla Goku.

- C'était pas un rêve, tu es bien réveillé, on a dû avoir une illusion collective, t'inquiète pas le singe.

- Arrête de m'appeler le singe, idiot de kappa !

Pendant que la bataille reprenait entre les deux situés à l'arrière, Hakkai murmura à Sanzo, de façon à ne pas se faire entendre :

- 'Scuse. C'était plus fort que moi…

Sanzo ne répondit pas, mais au fond, il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Et entendre le vrai Sanzo s'excuser était trop exceptionnel pour répliquer quoi que ce soit !

L'arrivée dans un village fut un soulagement pour tous. Pour Goku qui rêvait depuis plusieurs kilomètres de manger, pour Sanzo qui voulait absolument parler avec Hakkai en privé, pour ce dernier qui n'en pouvait plus de ronger son frein pour ne pas tirer sur les deux turbulents situés à l'arrière et enfin pour Gojyo qui souhaitait ardemment rétablir le dialogue avec Hakkai. Sanzo avait réussit à le persuader qu'Hakkai n'allait pas très fort en ce moment, Sanzo plus quelques incidents de route, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Sanzo, cela ne lui avait ôté du tout l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, bien au contraire !

Ils trouvèrent une auberge respectable et prirent les deux seules chambres qui restaient, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hakkai. Le dîner se passa sans incident et quand il fut temps de monter dans les chambres, Sanzo demanda à parler en privé avec Hakkai, qui le rejoignit avec plaisir, désireux de s'éloigner au plus vite de Gojyo.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans le village, la nuit tombait et un petit vent rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Le temps était vraiment magnifique et la promenade en fut donc très agréable même si nos deux amis n 'avaient pas la tête à ses soucier du temps. Il s'assirent finalement sur un banc qui se trouvait sur la place du village, tout prés d'un immense chêne.

- Ecoute Hakkai, je sais que c'est très dur pour nous deux en ce moment, mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que d'aller raconter à Gojyo que j'avais, ou plutôt que Sanzo avait essayé de te draguer ! Tu veux te faire casser la gueule ou quoi ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, c'est monsieur qui s'est inventé ses petites histoires tout seul ! J'en peux plus de tout ça, je voudrais que tout s'arrête ! Mais en même temps, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ! Je suis obligé de respecter ton caractère et de supporter les deux autres crier pendant tout le trajet et toi tu ne bouges pas un petit doigt ! Où est Sanzo, hein ? Si tu veux vraiment coller au personnage, il faut utiliser ton flingue et les faire taire ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, à toi aussi de jouer !

- D'accord, je vais essayer de faire mon possible mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as le flingue, tu l'as gardé tout à l'heure dans la voiture.

En grommelant, Hakkai rendit son flingue à Sanzo.

- Au fait, je pense à quelque chose là, si on se fait attaquer sur la route ? Je ne suis pas très bon tireur et je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas utiliser l'énergie du ki…se rendit compte Sanzo.

- On se débrouillera sur place, j'ai pas envie du tout d'y penser tu vois ! Ah, une dernière chose : arrête de sourire ! Est-ce que Sanzo sourit ?

- Je vais essayer…

Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'auberge tout en continuant à se donner des conseils sur le comportement à adopter pour ressembler le plus possible à l'autre sans se rendre compte qu'une forme descendit d'un arbre situé non loin du banc, une forme qui n'avait rien perdu de leur entretien et qui retournait tout raconter à son chef….

Après avoir quitté Sanzo, Hakkai retourna dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Gojyo afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Au fond de lui, il se moquait pas mal que le demi-youkai ait des soupçons, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver devant un Gokyo en chaleur ce soir ! Mais Sanzo avait lourdement insisté, le regard grave, prétextant qu'il avait dit à Gojyo de ne pas l'ennuyé lors de leur discussion dans la forêt, et quand Sanzo, enfin Hakkai dans le corps de Sanzo, avait ce regard-là, il valait mieux ne pas insister !

Hakkai entra donc dans la chambre, évitant de faire trop de bruit, espérant que le demi-youkai soit déjà endormi. Malheureusement pour lui, Gojyo semblait en pleine forme, en tout cas c'est ce que semblait indiquer ses chants sous la douche.

Hakkai prit donc le parti de l'ignorer et partit directement se coucher, s'enfuissant sous la couette. Seulement Gojyo avait visiblement une autre idée en tête et une fois sorti de la douche, il se précipita sur Hakkai et entreprit de le faire sortir de son lit.

- Tu vas pas te coucher tout de suite sans avoir pris de douche, beau brun ! En plus l'eau est délicieuse !

Voyant la résistance qu'opposait Hakkai, qui d'ailleurs se démenait de toutes ses forces en hurlant « fous-moi la paix ! », il changea de tactique et le prit dans ses bras avant de le conduire dans la salle de bain.

POV Sanzo dans le corps d'Hakkai :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui écrase la tête contre les murs de la salle de bain !

Ca y est, j'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation, je te maudis Hakkai !

FIN POV Sanzo dans le corps d'Hakkai

Seulement, au lieu de sauter sur Hakkai une fois rentré dans la pièce, comme celui-ci le pensait, Gojyo se contenta de le déshabiller, car ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de prendre une douche, ce qui valut une petite bagarre entre eux deux car bien évidemment, Hakkai ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça !

- Mais allez, laisse-toi faire, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? s'amusait Gojyo.

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de prendre de douche, laisse-moi tranquille ! tentait désespérément Hakkai qui tirait sur sa chemise que Gojyo réussit finalement à enlever.

- Allez, maintenant au pantalon ! Je ne te savais pas si pudique dis-moi ! prit-il à la rigolade

Il évita de peu le coup de poing que lui envoya Hakkai et réussit à lui arracher son pantalon, en le déchirant sur le côté. Le slip connut le même sort et Hakkai se retrouva finalement nu comme un ver devant Gojyo qui ne cacha pas sa joie.

- Ca y est, on y est arrivé !

Mais au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme s'y attendait Hakkai, qui était déjà prêt à défendre chèrement sa vertu, en tout cas beaucoup mieux que ses habits, il le précipita d'un bon coup dans le dos sous la douche, ce qui prit Hakkai au dépourvu. Il lui donna un gant, ferma le rideau et lui dit calmement :

- Prends tout ton temps, détends-toi, tu en as besoin, je vais dormir à côté. Appelle-moi au besoin !

Hakkai se retrouva seul sous la douche allumée, l'eau coulant sur son corps sans même qu'il le remarque, surpris et en même temps grandement soulagé. Il était étonné que Gojyo n'ait pas profité de sa nudité pour tenter quoi que ce soit, qu'il le laisse se détendre sous la douche tranquillement, et en même temps, il se disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. A vrai dire, en réfléchissant bien, il se sentait même comme la dinde qu'on prépare avant de la déguster pour le festin de Noël ! Seulement, ce coup-ci, la dinde était sacrément en rogne de ce qu'il lui arrivait et était prête à le faire payer chèrement à la personne responsable, ici bien entendu Gojyo. Très tendu, son corps prêt à déployer toute sa force, il sentit tout d'un coup l'eau ruisseler délicatement sur ses épaules, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort. Ses oreilles toujours aux aguets du moindre bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté, il se détendit lentement, enveloppé par l'eau chaude qui lui renvoyait une sensation de confort absolu, de sérénité bienvenue. Finalement Gojyo avait eu raison pensa-t-il, cette douche était vraiment agréable. Il prit donc son temps, comme le demi-youkai le lui avait conseillé, et se détendit complètement sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Bien que gêné car il voyait Hakkai nu pour la première fois, même s'il essayait le moins possible de regarder les parties intimes de son corps, il réussit à trouver un peu de paix, en gardant ses yeux parallèles au sol…

C'est en sortant de là qu'il se souvint brutalement de la situation présente… Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : assommer Gojyo et se sauver de cette chambre, mais comment expliquer cela le lendemain au vrai Hakkai ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux que le matin-même quand il lui avait dit de ne pas faire souffrir Gojyo… Maudite Kanzeon… Il pouvait essayer de dire au demi-youkai qu'il n'était pas en forme ce soir, mais est-ce que ce dernier en tiendrait compte ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il attrapa une serviette, ramassa ce qui restait de ses vêtements malheureusement inutilisables, sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit, prêt à éviter la moindre attaque venant du demi-youkai mais rien ne se produisit. Il découvrit avec bonheur que celui-ci était couché sur son propre lit et paraissait dormir.

Hakkai se coucha rapidement, tendu. Il se retrouvait nu sous les draps et il avait peur que cela n'attire le demi-youkai. Un petit moment se passa, Hakkai était prêt à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit une forme venir s'allonger derrière lui, passer un de ses bras sur sa taille et le serrer contre lui. Immédiatement crispé, Hakkai tenta une esquive :

- Ecoute, c'est pas la grande forme ce soir… Si on pouvait éviter…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, trancha immédiatement Gojyo, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette en ce moment, je ne vais quand même pas profiter de ton malaise pour assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles, tu me prends pour qui ?

Hakkai fut tenté de répondre mais se retint à temps. Le demi-youkai continua :

- Sanzo m'a dit que tu penses à Kanan en ce moment, c'est vrai ?

- …

- Le moine avait donc raison… C'est étrange, ce matin, on aurait presque cru qu'il était inquiet pour toi, étonnant non ? Gojyo eut un petit rire puis se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hakkai pour lui murmurer :

- Ecoute, oublie pour ce matin, j'ai été stupide. Mais j'aime pas quand tu n'es pas bien, alors je vais faire en sorte que cette nuit soit parfaite pour toi…

A ces mots, Hakkai se raidit encore plus et tenta de se lever mais Gojyo le maintenait trop serré contre pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

- Hé, calme-toi ! Essaie de dormir maintenant, mais je te garde dans mes bras….lui dit-il en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur son épaule nue.

Hakkai ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux, heureux que Gojyo se contente de le prendre dans ses bras. Au début très tendu, car dormir avec un mec était une grande première pour lui, il finit par se détendre doucement, réconforté par la chaleur que dégageait Gojyo…

Ils s'endormirent tous deux avec sérénité cette nuit-là, Gojyo satisfait d'avoir son Hakkai dans ses bras et ce dernier plus que content de pouvoir oublier ses soucis du moment.

Dans la chambre voisine, Sanzo priait pour que tout se passe bien. Il se sentait un peu seul cette nuit, Goku dormait à côté, sa bouche émettant des ronflements dignes d'être classés dans le livre des records et le faux moine avait du mal à s'endormir. Gojyo lui manquait affreusement et il se rendit compte combien il tenait à lui. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à imaginer une vie sans Gojyo… Pourvu que cette mascarade finisse vite, il était pressé d'être de nouveau lui-même pour pouvoir serrer fort Gojyo entre ses bras et le couvrir de baisers…


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. Elle devrait partager quand même, non ?

A sa place 

Chapitre quatre : le baiser

Alors qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le singe vienne lui sauter dessus pour crier

« Manger ! Manger ! », il fut réveillé ce matin-là par un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'était très agréable, ces lèvres si chaudes sur ses propres lèvres et il aurait pu rester des heures comme cela…

Quoi ! Un baiser !

Hakkai se dressa sur son lit et se leva prestement quand il vit Gojyo juste à côté de lui, encore légèrement endormi…

Il était furieux que le demi-youkai l'ait embrassé mais sa fureur se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux que lui adressa Gojyo : effectivement, ayant complètement oublié qu'il avait été forcé de se coucher sans habits étant donné que ceux-ci avaient subi l'assaut du demi-youkai, il se retrouvait à présent complètement nu devant Gojyo.

- Tu es sublime ce matin, beau brun !

Hakkai se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma à double tour, et attendit la réaction de Gojyo. Celle-ci ne tarda guère :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Tu te sens mal ? Réponds-moi Hakkai ou je défonce cette porte !

- Ecoute, je ne me sens effectivement pas très bien, j'ai des nausées… Tu peux demander à Sanzo de venir, je croix qu'il a des médicaments pour ça…

- Tu parles, à part nous faire bouffer du plomb, ce moine n'a rien sur lui ! ricana Gojyo.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Hakkai cria soudain :

- Mais tu vas aller chercher Sanzo, oui ou … ! Espèce de …enfin… Va chercher Sanzo !

Surpris par ce ton plus qu'autoritaire, Gojyo courut jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté et frappa à la porte.

- Sanzo, grouille-toi de te lever, y a Hakkai qui te demande, il ne se sent pas bien !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Sanzo pointa le bout de son nez endormi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Des nausées je crois, viens vite, il veut absolument te voir.

Doutant que l'ancien humain soit sujet aux nausées mais devinant un appel à l'aide, Sanzo se précipita dans la chambre voisine, dont il ferma la porte au nez de Gojyo en lui intimant l'ordre de rester dehors.

- Veille sur Goku sinon il va encore faire des siennes !

- Mais attend, je veux savoir si Hakkai va …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sanzo claquait la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en ce moment ces deux-là ?

Une fois entré dans la chambre, Sanzo toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

- Hé, Hakkai, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ouf, tu es enfin là ! Je vais très bien, mais je n'ai aucun habit à me mettre ! Et j'ai un peu cédé à la panqiue quand Gojyo m'a vu nu alors…

- Mais où sont les habits que tu avais avant ?

- Gojyo s'en est occupé !

- Ah, je vois…

Sanzo sortit rapidement et alla demander des habits neufs à l'aubergiste, qui se fit un plaisir de servir un bonze aussi gentil. Retournant à la chambre, il rencontra Gojyo sur le palier.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as pas été brutal avec lui au moins ?

- Je l'ai même pas touché… Il est super bizarre en ce moment, répondit le demi-youkai en maugréant.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Mais toi, sois gentil avec lui !

Sanzo s'engouffra dans la chambre, en interdisant de nouveau l'entrée à Gojyo.

- C'est bon, j'ai des vêtements.

Une main émergea de la salle de bain et prit les habits, tout en grognant un vague merci. Une fois habillé, Hakkai sortit enfin et fut assailli par un Sanzo pressé de savoir comment s'était déroulé la nuit.

- Ca va, il ne m'a pas sauté dessus comme je le craignais ! Mais cette mascarade commence vraiment à m'énerver !

- Tu ne l'as pas frappé au moins ? s'inquiéta Sanzo qui connaissait le caractère de l'autre homme.

- C'est pas l'envie qui manquait mais non… En fait, j'ai l'impression de m'être conduit comme une vierge effarouchée cette nuit…maugréa-t-il. Enfin, comme un imbécile quoi ! Mais à l'idée de la nuit qui vient, je commence vraiment à avoir peur…

- Oui, que Gojyo t'est laissé tranquille cette nuit, c'est déjà rare, mais ce soir, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille passer à autre chose…

- C'est un vrai pervers ce type-là ! s'exclama Hakkai.

- Bon, il va falloir qu'on sorte sinon ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter ! Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de te sortir de là. Mais dis-moi, à part cette nuit, y a pas autre chose qui te tracasse ? Je te sens tout énervé…

Hakkai s'agitait sur place, ayant du mal à se contenir.

- Si, justement, ça va faire plus de 24h que je n'ai pas fumer une seule cigarette et ça me démange !

- Et je t'interdis de fumer avec mon corps, c'est bien compris ?s'énerva Sanzo Il ne manquerait plus que tu m'abîmes les poumons !

- Au fait, les autres vont trouver ça bizarre que tu ne fumes pas, tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre, non ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… dit rapidement Sanzo, fuyant. Bon, je descend, à tout à l'heure.

Gojyo rentra précipitamment dans la chambre une fois le moine sorti et demanda de ses nouvelles à l'ancien humain :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est bon, fous-moi la paix ! répondit ce dernier, grincheux.

Car effectivement, bien que surpris la première journée de ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'esprit de Sanzo commençait à retrouver toute sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. C'est peut-être cela qui énerva Gojyo, ou le fait qu'il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, en tout cas sa réaction fut violente et inattendue.

- Mais j'en ai marre à la fin ! Non seulement tu fais tout le temps la tronche, mais maintenant tu préfères discuter avec Sanzo plutôt qu'avec moi ! Et c'est quoi ces « fous-moi la paix ! » à tout bout de champs ! Le disque est rayé ou tu me caches vraiment quelque chose ? J'en peux plus, je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état !…

La riposte fut méchante car visiblement Hakkai n'avait aucune envie de parler amour ce matin et était à deux doigts de pêter un câble, ayant beaucoup de mal à supporter ce qui arrivait !

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui as des ennuis en ce moment bien sûr ! Ta petite scène, tu peux te la garder au chaud où je pense et compte pas sur moi pour venir sécher tes larmes ! J'en ai ras-le-bol, tu comprends, RAS-LE-BOL !

Sur ce, Hakkai sortit en claquant la porte, criant une dernière fois :

- Et si j'ai envie de dire « fous-moi la paix », c'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !

Gojyo resta debout, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, se demandant où était passé son Hakkai….

Le petit-déjeuner eut lieu dans une ambiance froide, sans l'habituelle énergie chaleureuse qui les enveloppait dés le matin. Goku était peut-être le seul à se sentir bien, et les plats défilaient à toute allure. Gojyo faisait la gueule dans son coin et lançait de noirs regards autant à Sanzo qu'à Hakkai. L'ancien humain ronchonnait dans son coin, caché par son journal mais on sentait que ce n'était certes pas le moment de le taquiner. Quant à Sanzo, le pauvre, il voyait la situation se dégrader et l'appréciait de moins en moins. Il était temps de réagir mais à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à tenter quelque chose, il se rappelait quel corps il habitait pour le moment et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'agir. Aucun doute, Hakkai avait dû dire une bêtise de trop, ce qui avait énervé le demi-youkai qui à présent ressemblait à Zeus, dieu de la foudre, sans la barbe mais avec les éclairs. La situation restait donc bloquée, à moins qu'un des deux responsables ne tente quelque chose. Or il était évident qu'à part faire couler le sang, le demi-youkai semblait inapte à faire autre chose pour le moment, il fallait donc compter sur Hakkai…. Ce qui s'annonçait presque tout aussi difficile !

- Hakkai, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Encore une de vos petites messes-basses, bonze pourri ? s'exclama Gojyo en ricanant.

Ils préférèrent l'ignorer et sortirent tous deux.

- Bon, maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi Gojyo est dans cet état ! demanda Sanzo. Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

- Ben… rien de particuliers, juste d'aller se faire foutre et des truc comme ça, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, il a l'habitude d'entendre ça…

Sanzo commença à s'énerver : décidément cet imbécile ne comprenait rien !

- Oui quand c'est Sanzo qui le dit, pas Hakkai !Alors maintenant écoute-moi sérieusement ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je tenais beaucoup à Gojyo mais apparemment tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, si bien que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Si tu ne vas pas tout de suite embrasser Gojyo pour t'excuser, c'est moi qui le fais !

Ses yeux ne plaisantaient pas du tout et Hakkai songea à la scène. Non ! Il allait perdre toute dignité si le corps de Sanzo embrassait Gojyo !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire… ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu aussi sérieux !

- Mais tu imagines si Sanzo embrasse Gojyo… Baah, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça le calmera ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Choisis : c'est Sanzo ou Hakkai qui va l'embrasser ? C'est vrai que ton honneur en prendra un sacré coup ! Et si jamais cela plaisait à Gojyo, s'il voulait recommencer…

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! J'ai pas besoin de détails ! prit peur Hakkai.

Il partit avec fureur dans l'auberge mais malgré son air résolu, il était complètement perdu. Soit, c'était le corps d'Hakkai qui allait embrasser Gojyo, mais c'était son esprit ! Alors qu'est-ce qui primait ? Le corps ou l'esprit ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes lèvres, ce ne sont pas tes lèvres, ne cessait-il de répéter sans réussir cependant à se convaincre.

Il s'approcha lentement de la table et vint s'asseoir à côté de Gojyo.

- J'ai à te parler….

Même si ce n'était pas son corps, il ne tenait pas à le faire devant tout le monde !

Gojyo lui lança un regard noir mais le suivit sans commentaire. Une fois dehors, Hakkai les conduisit derrière un petit mur prés de l'auberge, dissimulé du reste de la rue par quelques buissons et, prenant par surprise le demi-youkai, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut rapide, très rapide mais dura suffisamment de temps pour qu'Hakkai ait le temps de se dire :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… ?

Une fois le baiser finit, Hakkai se recula un peu et observa son compagnon. Le regard de Gojyo avait changé, une étincelle s'y était allumée… Réagirait-il comme Sanzo l'avait prédit ?

- Si tu crois que tu vas te faire pardonner pour ta conduite par un baiser…

Pas de chance, le plan était à l'eau. Pas de rémission envisageable.

- Ben t'as raison !

Gojyo le serra alors dans ses bras et en profita pour lui donner un autre baiser, cette fois-ci selon ses goûts : long, chaleureux et terriblement sensuel… Hakkai en resta étourdi. Complètement surpris par le revirement de Gojyo, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela ! Cependant, il réussit à refouler son sentiment premier, qui lui intimait l'ordre de donner un bon coup de baffeur au demi-youkai et de le plaquer au sol, pour se laisser faire. C'est au moment où Gojyo commença à introduire sa langue qu'il se mit à remuer, pressé de couper tout contact. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin au plus vite ! Il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Gojyo pour lui dire :

- Il serait temps de rentrer, les autres vont s'inquiéter…

- Mais on vient à peine de sortir ! S'il te plaît… !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Gojyo entreprit de mettre une main sous le tee-shirt de l'ancien humain pendant qu'il reprenait ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, poussant Hakkai contre le mur. Celui se débattait mais peine perdue, Gojyo semblait vraiment vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Il resserra sa pression sur Hakkai et se mit à lui titiller ses tétons, tout en forçant de nouveau de sa langue le passage de ses lèvres. Brusquement excité, celui-ci se calma, ressentant une drôle d'impression. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'un feu lui dévorait la poitrine, le lançant dans tout son corps. Bizarrement, il semblait qu'il….aimait ça… Non, pas lui ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Mais les caresses prononcées de Gojyo lui ôtèrent toute pensée cohérente. Il était soudainement devenu aussi mou que du caramel et pourtant aussi tendu qu'un élastique. Tout se bousculait, tout chavirait… Les lèvres de Gojyo avaient un goût sucré très agréable… Sa raison lui ordonnait de s'enfuir au plus vite, d'échapper aux bras du demi-youkai qui pourtant se montraient maintenant si tendres… Mais ses sens en avaient décidé autrement. Quand Gojyo se mit à promener sa bouche sur son cou, son corps répondit par un gémissement langoureux.

Non, ça n'était pas lui qui faisait ça ! Pas lui ! Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix ! Et cette bouche sur son corps, qui lui faisait perdre toute dignité ! Dans l'instant présent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette bouche stoppe, qu'elle s'écarte de lui, et en même temps, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle courre sur tout son corps enflammé par les caresses, qu'elle l'aide à supporter sa solitude qu'il se mettait à ressentir brutalement, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de massue… Il comprenait soudain pourquoi le vrai Hakkai aimait Gojyo, pourquoi il supportait ses caresses qu'en temps normal lui-même aurait rejeté.

Gojyo se fit de plus en plus pressé, de plus en plus brûlant aussi… Hakkai sentit qu'il était perdu. « Il ne va quand même pas faire ça en pleine rue ! » Mais après tout, il s'en foutait bien, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, mais pourvu que les sensations étranges et pourtant délicieuses qui commençaient à envahir tout son être continuent…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Goku pour surgir en trombe des buissons qui cachaient le mur.

- Ah ah ! Je vous ai trouvé ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

En entendant la vois familière du singe, le faux Hakkai retrouva d'un coup tous ses esprits. Il retira brutalement la main de Gojyo de sous son tee-shirt et s'écarta de lui. Il se rendit compte de se qu'il allait faire, à quoi il était prêt à succomber et le rouge monta à ses joues. Heureusement pour lui, Gojyo, après l'apparition du singe, préféra remettre à plus tard ses excuses et le laissa s'éloigner sans réagir. C'est en voyant la bouche du singe s'élargir sur un lumineux sourire qu'il réagit, et même violemment :

- Espèce de crétin fini, on jouait pas à cache-cache là !

La poussée de voix s'accompagna d'une tape bien placée sur la tête du singe qui se mit à hurler.

- AÏE ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me taper quand toi ?

Il s'écarta rapidement du demi-youkai et se rapprocha d'Hakkai, pensant y trouver du réconfort mais il fut largement déçu.

- Pousse-toi, baka saru ! Si tu cherches un copain, va le chercher ailleurs !

Hakkai repartit en direction de l'auberge faire son compte-rendu à Sanzo, pressé de s'éloigner de Gojyo et de son ardeur, et laissant derrière lui un Goku étonné. Gojyo le rattrapa non loin et marcha à ses côtés :

- Oh, tu rougis, c'est mignon ! C'est à cause du saru ? C'est sûr, moi aussi j'aime pas être dérangé… Mais on remettra ça ce soir, promis ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, cajoleur. Et au fait, tu es pardonné !

Le sourire avec lequel il dit cela fit oublier à Hakkai la remarque qu'il allait lui lancer.

« Imbécile… » songea-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ok, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais s'ils font une fugue, je peux les recueillir ?

Bon, j'espère que je vous saoule pas trop, mais comme je suis pas encore lassée, je vais continuer sur ma lancée ! Merci à Anaïs, ma lectrice ! Elle aussi écrit une fic, je vous la conseillerait dés qu'elle l'éditera sur ce site !

Ça serait sympa de laisser un petit commentaire, ils sont toujours bien accueillis !

Bonne lecture !

A sa place 

Chapitre cinq : Attaque surprise

Le groupe reprit sa route, plus tranquille que d'habitude. Gojyo rêvait aux excuses d'Hakkai, ce dernier, qui était de nouveau au volant, fixait la route, évitant de regarder l'image de Gojyo qui apparaissait dans son rétro. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, d'étranges frissons parcouraient son corps et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Goku, quant à lui, était si surpris de l'attitude d'Hakkai ces derniers jours et encore plus par celle de Sanzo qu'il avait pour un moment oublié sa faim et contemplait le paysage. Sanzo, satisfait de la situation, se laissait bercer par la route, heureux de ne pas conduire pour un coup. Ce attitude calme attira l'attention de Gojyo qui se mit à le taquiner prudemment, redoutant le plombs légendaire du moine.

- Hé, t'as avalé quoi ces derniers jours Sanzo ? T'es bien calme et… oserais-je le dire ?…. poli et aimable ! Tiens, pour un peu, on te prendrait pour Hakkai !… Quoique depuis quelques temps… lui aussi est bizarre.

Le regard taquin du demi-youkai devint soudain soupçonneux. La remarque n'avait pas échappé à Goku qui surenchérit :

- C'est vrai, vous êtes bizarres tous les deux depuis quelques jours ! Si on vous connaissait pas, on pourrait croire que…

- Ouais, que vous avez échangé de corps ! s'exclama Gojyo, satisfait de son analyse et désireux d'observer la réaction des deux hommes en question.

Ce fut comme un signal d'alarme pour Sanzo qui tourna la tête vers Hakkai qui conduisait. Celui-ci avait momentanément quitté la route des yeux pour lui lancer un regard qui voulait en dire long ; « Tu vois, je t'avais dit de faire attention, tu ne me ressembles pas assez ! ». Sanzo sentit qu'il fallait réagir, mais à la Sanzo, c'est-à-dire gueuler un bon coup pour que les deux autres oublient leurs suppositions et leurs doutes. Il se leva sur son siège et se retourna, fixant un regard neutre sur Gojyo et Goku, en profitant pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'agir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sanzo, s'inquiéta le singe.

- Faut te réveiller, bonze pourri ! lui lança Gojyo.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sanzo leva son baffeur sur eux et leur asséna un coup remarquable.

- Espèce de demeurés, fermez-la avec vos conneries !

Tout était parfait et même Hakkai fut sidéré par la ressemblance ! Goku et Gojyo oublièrent immédiatement leurs doutes et se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent du baffeur.

En effet, tout aurait pu être parfait si Sanzo n'avait pas malencontreusement laissé tomber son baffeur de ses mains. Celui-ci vint s'écraser sur les pieds de Goku dans un bruit sourd, provoquant la surprise des deux à l'arrière. Jamais Sanzo n'avait lâché son baffeur, encore moins quand il les corrigeait !

Mais le pire, c'est qu'en voyant son baffeur sur le sol de la voiture, Sanzo se pencha, le ramassa et en se redressant, remarquant l'expression surprise de Goku, lui fit un grand sourire :

- Pardon.

Le mal était fait ! Hakkai se posa la main sur le front, exaspéré que les dieux l'aient laissé partir avec trois abrutis. Tout comme quand l'ancien humain leur avait crié dessus, les deux youkais à l'arrière en restèrent bouche bée ! Sanzo s'était excusé ! Ce dernier, surprenant leur expression, se rendit brutalement compte de sa gaffe et se reprit, mais malheureusement trop tard.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, baka !

Un autre coup de baffeur, qui n'avait cependant plus aucune consistance. Sanzo se rassit et se contenta alors de fixer la route, préférant ignorer la colère froide d'Hakkai et la bouche grande ouverte des deux youkais.

- Je viens encore de faire un rêve bizarre là, fut le seul commentaire de Goku.

Rien n'avait échappé aux deux yeux qui suivait le groupe depuis le domaine des dieux. Kanzeon éclata de rire. Décidément ces compagnons-là étaient un excellent moyen de divertissement ! Elle avait bien fait d'avoir cette idée, au moins cela égayait les mornes heures du paradis céleste. Grâce à eux, l'ennui était moins lourd.

- Cela ne marchera jamais, les deux autres vont forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose, on ne peut pas être idiot à ce point quand même !

Depuis quelques temps, son serviteur s'était lui aussi intéressé au groupe de Sanzo et s'était pris au jeu. Ses remarques ponctuaient l'observation de Kanzeon.

- Et le meilleur est à venir ! Quand ils vont voir ce qui va leur tomber dessus, ils vont avoir du mal à en revenir ! Mais au fait, toi aussi tu t'es mis à l'espionnage divin ? ricana-t-elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules dans un mouvement de reproche :

- Je fais comme vous : j'observe, je n'espionne pas !

Le rire de Kanzeon fusa dans l'air, ajoutant à l'ennui une petite dose de joie.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Hakuryu s'engagea sur un étroit chemin qui bordait une falaise, seule chemin disponible pour continuer la route vers l'ouest. Hakkai conduisait plutôt bien mais Sanzo avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il n'allait jamais voir le bout du chemin, comme si tout allait s'arrêter. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, hormis bien sûr le fait qu'il ne se trouve pas dans son corps original et que deux de ses compagnons n'en sachent rien du tout… Non, cela avait rapport avec la route mais il avait du mal à se concentrer avec le vacarme que produisait les deux compagnons en question. A côté de lui, Hakkai paraissait étrangement calme… Pourtant, durant toute la journée, il était resté très tendu, démangé par l'idée de tirer sur Gojyo et Goku qui se chamaillaient pour un oui et un non. Son impatience et son irritabilité facile avaient été mises à rude épreuve depuis deux jours. Etrangement, il était calme, même trop calme depuis quelques instants, comme s'il ressentait la même chose que Sanzo…

- Hakkai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pas très clair…

Goku dressa l'oreille à l'arrière, intrigué par les propos échangés.

- Vous sentez quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, répondit Sanzo. C'est comme si…

- Oui, quoi ? s'impatienta le singe.

- Non, c'est idiot et pourtant… On dirait que le danger vient de la route elle-même, mais c'est impossible…

- Ah, toi aussi tu le sens ? demanda Gojyo.

Hakkai continuait de fixer la route, en partie pour sa conduite mais aussi pour essayer d'apercevoir ce pour quoi ils ressentaient tous comme un danger.

- Taisez-vous bon sang !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un étrange grondement se faisait entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?….

Tout se passa très vite : le grondement s'amplifia, semblant fondre sur eux. La terre se mit à trembler avant même que le feu jaillisse : les explosifs avaient dû être enterrés. Le sol s'effondra sous la voiture dans une grande lumière. La route explosa littéralement sous Hakuryu, le projetant sur le côté, dans le vide de la falaise. Ses occupants furent éjectés avec violence et tombèrent dans le vide avec le petit dragon blanc qui avait repris sa forme originelle sous l'impulsion d'une voix venue d'on ne sait où, son émetteur étant totalement caché par la fumée déclanchée par l'explosion des bombes. Les quatre hommes tombèrent ainsi dans la forêt que surplombait le chemin, en hurlant sous le coup de la stupeur.

Les youkais qui avaient placé les bombes observèrent la scène de loin, protégés des quelques éclats qu'avaient projetés les explosions. Après cela, les quatre amis ne seraient sûrement plus en état de combattre et il leur serait alors facile de les faire rendre leur dernier souffle. Ils avaient choisi les bombes avec minutie, travaillant comme des forcenés après ce que leur avait appris leur compagnon envoyé en reconnaissance. Ce dernier, après plusieurs jours d'absence, était revenu avec un renseignement de choix : deux des quatre hommes à abattre n'étaient apparemment plus en état de se battre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait rapporté de leur propre bouche ! Cependant, même avec deux poids inutiles, les deux autres étaient encore parfaitement capable de défendre leur vie, ce qui était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Ils avaient donc choisi de d'abord les affaiblir avant de les attaquer. Une ruse qui devait avoir réussi vu ma violence de l'explosion.

Le groupe de youkais observa les corps qui tombaient : sans le vouloir, les quatre amis s'étaient séparés en deux groupes, projetés dans des coins éloignés à cause de l'explosion. Les abattre se révélerait encore plus facile ! Le chef, un imposant youkai qui s'était fait une réputation en massacrant tous ceux qui lui tenaient tête, désigna quelques personnes pour aller voir du côté où était tombé deux hommes et parti lui-même à la tête de l'autre groupe. Il n'était pas question qu'ils échouent sur cette mission, leurs ordres étaient clairs. Quand il avait appris cela, le youkai aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à exécuter cet ordre, il connaissait trop bien la réputation du groupe du bonze. Seulement, désobéir à ses commanditaires était inutile et même dangereux, et il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas, il valait mieux qu'il meurt au combat plutôt que de venir annoncer son échec. Sa défaite n'était donc pas envisageable et il avait placé dés le début toutes les chances de son côté : ainsi l'espion en reconnaissance, les bombes sous la route, histoire d'affaiblir le groupe… Le plus dur allait arriver, quoique si tout s'était bien passé avec l'explosion, ils leur suffirait de les achever…

Goku reprit ses esprits difficilement : il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. C'est quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la voiture mais par terre que la mémoire lui revint. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un gros corbeau qui le fixait bizarrement.

- Va-t'en, j'suis pas encore mort, oiseau de malheur !

Goku se releva rapidement, peu désireux de servir de repas aux charognards. Il avait quelques courbatures mais aucune blessure sérieuse, heureusement pour lui. Il était bien tombé, les branches des arbres ayant amorti sa dangereuse chute. Il inspecta le lieu où il se trouvait : de grands arbres, peu d'herbe au sol, peu de lumière en raison des branches qui cachaient le soleil… Rien de quoi le renseigner en bref. Il ne voyait même pas le chemin d'où ils étaient tombés. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus personne avec lui, hormis les corbeaux qui étaient malgré tout restés. Il dut l'admettre, il était seul… A nouveau… Tout seul…

- Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se décourager, tu vas bien les retrouver…

Mais le désespoir commençait à se frayer un chemin en lui. Il détestait vraiment être seul ! Si seulement il savait où retrouver les autres… Quelle direction choisir pour les trouver ? Et si jamais les autres le recherchaient aussi et qu'il s'éloigne d'eux en bougeant de là ?

Il commençait vraiment à paniquer quand il se mit à hurler, inconscient même de se qu'il faisait :

- Vous êtes où ? Répondez-moi, Gojyo, Hakkai… Sanzo…. ! Me laissez pas tout seul….s'il vous plaît… VOUS ETES OU ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de gueuler comme ça ?

Hakkai émergea péniblement du buisson derrière lequel il se trouvait depuis le début.

- Hakkai ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux !

Le singe fonça et se précipita dans les bras de Hakkai, quoique celui-ci ne les ait jamais tendu vers le singe. Sous le choc, et parce qu'il était trop faible pour supporter un assaut du singe, Hakkai tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant sous Goku.

- Aïe, vire de là, maudit singe !

Goku se retira immédiatement pour découvrir une impressionnante plaie qui barrait le torse du youkai.

- Oh non, tu as mal ?

- A ton avis ?

Hakkai grinça des dents, il avait vraiment pris un mauvais coup. Par malchance, une roche plutôt pointue avait été projeté violemment par l'explosion et lui avait atterris dessus au moment même où il rencontrait le sol, lui laissant un souvenir sanglant et douloureux sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vu le soleil jouant dans les branches avant d'entendre Goku hurler juste à côté de lui.

- Où sont les deux autres ?

- Je sais pas du tout, mais tu te soignes pas ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben, avec ton énergie..

Merde, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus le même corps et que celui-ci était censé posséder ce pouvoir.

- Pas pour le moment, je suis trop fatigué…

- Ah…

« Le vrai Hakkai va m'engueuler quand je vais lui rendre son corps. », pensa-t-il. « Baah, bien fait pour lui, il avait qu'à pas m'emmerder avec cet abruti de kappa ! ».

- Dis, Hakkai…

- Quoi encore ?

Goku n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il ressentait déjà l'aura meurtrière qui approchait.

- Des youkais, merde !

D'une part, il n'était pas en état de combattre avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, mais en plus il ne savait pas se battre avec ce corps-là ! Il n'avait plus son flingue, il l'avait laissé au faux Sanzo, et il ignorait totalement comment créer l'énergie du ki et s'en servir. Autant dire que le combat s'annonçait difficile ! Quel crétin il était d'être aussi imprévoyant ! Heureusement qu'il y avait Goku, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir seul. Comme quoi un singe domestique avait parfois son utilité !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà les youkais se distinguaient parmi les arbres. Ils approchaient prudemment, ignorant encore l'état précis de leur ennemi. Ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine, seulement cela était encore trop. Goku ne pourrait jamais contenir leur assaut à lui tout seul !

Un des youkais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un blessé et un enfant, enfin du moins le prit-il pour un enfant lorsque Goku le transperça d'un coup de Nyoïbo alors qu'il se précipitait sue eux. Son assaut, même avorté, déclencha la réaction des autres youkais, qui se ruèrent en même temps sur Goku et Hakkai. Le garçon se retrouva face à quatre youkais, très excités et en même temps déçus.

- On croyait que vous étiez réduit à l'état de mourant avec l'explosion ! Putain, vous pouvez pas crever tranquillement ?

Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que Goku lui arracha la tête avec son bâton.

- Désolé d'être de vrais mecs, bande de lâches !

Si Goku s'en sortait plutôt bien, ce n'était certes pas le cas d'Hakkai. Il se retrouvait face à sept youkais excités à la seule vue de son sang coulant sur sa chemise. Il réussit à renvoyer le premier d'un bon coup de poing dans le menton, et choisit de réduire le deuxième à l'impuissance en lui flanquant un coup mémorable dans son entrejambe. Seulement l'effort lui coûta et ses mouvements avaient tendance à rouvrir sa plaie. Pendant qu'il tabassait un autre youkai, l'un d'eux, arrivé par derrière, lui assena un violent coup sur son torse pendant qu'un troisième lui balançait son pied dans ses jambes afin de le faire tomber. Hakkai se retrouva par terre, une main sur sa plaie douloureuse alors qu'il essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Les youkais en profitèrent pour l'assommer de coups bien placés qui empêchèrent Hakkai de réagir.

Pendant ce temps, Goku avait réussi à embrocher deux des trois youkais qui l'affrontaient quand il se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait à l'ancien humain. Pris de panique, il se précipita vers lui sans remarquer le croche-pied que lui faisait le dernier youkai. Il s'écroula par terre. Remarquant son infortune, deux des youkais qui attaquaient Hakkai vinrent aider leur compagnon. Goku se releva d'un grand bond qui les étonna et sans même qu'ils puissent réagir, le violent coup de Nyoïbo qu'il leur assena les tua sur le coup.

- Hakkai !

Son cri attira l'attention des youkais qui en avaient après Hakkai qui se retournèrent, surpris que leurs compagnons n'aient pas réussi à se débarrasser de celui qu'ils prenaient encore innocemment pour un enfant sans défense. Cinq youkais lui firent face. Leur agressivité était palpable mais ils choisirent cependant la prudence : le jeune garçon venait de dégommer à lui tout seul sept des leurs. Ils se mirent à le cerner, l'entourant afin de bloquer chacun de ses futurs mouvements.

L'attitude des youkais n'était cependant pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Goku : ce menu fretin ne faisait vraiment pas le poids face à lui et Nyoïbo. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était Hakkai : ce dernier ne bougeait plus, sans doute en mauvais état après le traitement que lui avaient infligés les youkais. Il fallait qu'il aille l'aider et vite.

Alors qu'il s'élançait sur le premier youkai qui lui tenait tête, Nyoïbo prête à tuer, un étrange pressentiment lui donna des frissons dans les dos. Quelque chose se passait… Quelque chose de mauvais, qui allait compliquer la situation… Il planta son bâton dans le corps du youkai, s'attendant à ce que les autres l'attaquent, mais rien ne se produisit. Pourquoi ses autres assaillants étaient soudain devenus si silencieux ? Où était donc passé leur aura meurtrière de tout à l'heure ?

Goku jeta un coup d'œil aux youkais qui restaient pétrifiés devant un spectacle que visiblement ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier. Se retournant lentement, la première chose qu'il aperçut furent trois petits anneaux brillant dans l'herbe, par terre, loin du lieu où ils auraient dû se trouver… La seconde chose qu'il vit fut un corps qui se métamorphosait, un corps qu'il connaissait devenir un autre corps qu'il avait rarement vu.

Quelques instants plus tard, les corps sanglants des youkais dispersés par terre, le nouveau Hakkai fit face à Goku….


	6. Chapter 6

Genre : yaoi, humour, aventure

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura.

Voilà le 6° chapitre, la fin arrive bientôt ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils font chaud au cœur !

A sa place 

Chapitre six : Du côté de Gojyo et Sanzo….

Loin de là, Gojyo émergeait à peine. Il avait mal à la tête, même si sa chute avait été amortie par les branches. A côté de lui, Sanzo était encore évanoui.

Qui avait donc mis ces explosifs sur la route ? Ou plutôt sous la route ? Cela sentit le coup fourré à plein nez, il n'aurait pas été surpris si on lui avait dit que des youkais y étaient pour quelque chose.

Il manquait le singe et Hakkai… Il les avait vu lors de leur éjection de la voiture, ils avaient été séparés par l'explosion. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien… Quoique si le primate était blessé, ça le ferait taire pendant quelque temps, ce qui finalement serait très positif !

Son mal de tête empirant, Gojyo s'assit doucement. Tout était trop calme, cela cachait quelque chose… Une attaque était à prévoir, même les oiseaux se taisaient. Il pouvait tenir l'ennemi à distance sans problème, mais son mal de tête le privait d'une partie de ses facultés et il avait peur qu'il n'empire. Il allait devoir réveiller Sanzo… Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve avec le moine et pas avec Hakkai ? Même le singe était moins insupportable…

Il tendit le bras vers Sanzo et le secoua sans douceur :

- Hé ho, faut se réveiller, sinon tu vas rater tout le spectacle !

Le moine ouvrit péniblement un œil, regarda Gojyo avec calme et murmura :

- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Gojyo, s'il te plaît…

- Crétin, tu me prends pour qui là ? Toi aussi tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la caboche pour raconter des âneries ! s'exclama Gojyo, surpris par l'attitude de Sanzo.

La situation présente se révéla soudain à Sanzo qui se redressa d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil sur les alentours.

- J'sais pas trop, ils ont été projetés plus loin par l'explosion. Faudrait peut-être qu'on les retrouve…enfin, si on en a le temps…

- De quoi tu parles ? Le temps de quoi ?

- Le temps de se battre, abruti de moine ! Tu ne sens donc rien ?

Effectivement, une aura se rapprochait, plus ou moins malfaisante. Elle se rapprochait si vite que Sanzo eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il apercevait déjà leurs assaillants, dont les mauvaises intentions ne faisaient maintenant plus de doute.

- Tu comptes rester assis pour te battre ? demanda Sanzo à Gojyo qui était toujours à même le sol.

- Pourquoi pas ? Son ironie revenait au grand galop malgré son mal de tête. Le combat au sol doit être moins fatigant, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Oh, le moine, me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?… Tu sais que tu es choupinet comme tout quand tu t'y mets ? ricana Gojyo.

Mais rien que le fait de rire aggrava la tension qui régnait à l'intérieur de sa tête et son rire disparut d'un seul coup.

- Aïe ! Oh putain de chute, j'te jure ! Faudra qu'on apprenne à Hakkaï à conduire sur une route en feu, comme ça la prochaine fois, on chutera peut-être pas…

Sanzo n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie, les ennemis se faisaient plus pressants maintenant qu'ils avaient aperçu leurs proies et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Gojyo, lève-toi, ce n'est plus le moment de blaguer !

- Ok, ok… Le demi-youkai obéit et se leva prestement, quoique sa tête le faisait toujours autant souffrir et que le mouvement lui coûta.

- Tu peux te battre au moins ? s'inquiéta Sanzo en voyant qu'il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

- T'occupe ! fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Les youkais ne masquaient maintenant plus du tout leur présence : cinq d'entre eux firent face à Sanzo, cinq en face de Gojyo, tandis que d'autres préféraient rester en arrière pour intervenir en renfort au cas où cela serait nécessaire.

- Alors, on nous met des punching-ball de côté ? Mais c'est très gentil ça ! Quelle délicatesse ! Tiens, pour la peine, je vous tuerais rapidement, s'amusait Gojyo, oubliant momentanément sa tête.

Le moine rigolait beaucoup moins : il devait se battre et n'avait comme seules armes qu'un corps qu'il sentait incapable de fournir suffisamment de ki pour ne serait-ce que faire tomber une feuille, et un revolver dont ignorait totalement le maniement. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'il fallait appuyer sur la gâchette, mais viser correctement semblait soudainement mission impossible ! A tout hasard, il tira une fois en l'air, voulant intimider les youkais qui le menaçaient. Il dut reconnaître qu'il lui fallut beaucoup de force pour retenir l'arme, pour éviter que son recul ne la projette par terre. Viser devint tout d'un coup le dernier de ses soucis : il fallait qu'il garde à tout prix l'arme en main pour ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant ses adversaires ! Le combat s'annonçait rude…

Cependant, son coup de feu avait maintenu ses ennemis à distance, peu désireux de se frotter à l'arme. Gojyo n'avait pas eu cette chance et les youkais s'étaient rués sur lui, l'obligeant à déployer sa lance. Alors qu'il transperçait l'un d'eux de part en part, deux autres l'avaient pris par derrière et lui agrippaient ses bras, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Un troisième en profita pour lui assener un formidable coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle.

- P'tain !

Avant qu'il ne lui redonne un coup, Gojyo s'élança, réussit à poser son pied sur le poing tendu dans sa direction, y prit appui pour se lancer dans les airs et atterrir derrière les deux salopards qui le maintenaient prisonnier. D'un seul coup de sa lance, il les réduisit à l'impuissance en frappant dans le bas du dos, leur brisant net les reins. Les deux youkais qui l'attaquèrent connurent un sort plus enviable et furent tués sur le coup par la lance du demi-youkai.

Sanzo ne fut pas tranquille longtemps : bien que l'arme fut pointée sur eux, les youkais n'hésitèrent pas à attaquer, défiant le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter, bien qu'au contraire elle ne représentait pas plus de danger qu'un jouet, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Trois d'entre eux foncèrent sur le moine qui choisit la solution la plus évidente : sous leurs regards étonnés, il balança son arme et les reçut à coups de poings.

- Décidément, rien ne vaut deux poings solides en ce bas-monde, conclut-il avec soulagement après avoir étalé les deux youkais sur le sol, le nez explosé et en sang.

- Je l'ai toujours pensé, plaisanta Gojyo qui l'avait entendu et qui le regardait se battre alors qu'il avait fini avec les youkais qui l'assaillaient et attendait les renforts qui patientaient en arrière-fond.

Cependant, par mesure de protection, Sanzo reprit en main son arme et la pointa sur les trois autres youkais qui visiblement hésitaient maintenant, après avoir vu l'état de leurs camarades. Une voix surgie de derrière les arbres retentit soudain, surprenant tout le monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande d'imbéciles ! Vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas se servir de son arme ! Massacrez-le et plus vite que ça !

Gojyo resta tétanisé sur place. Il amorça un mouvement en direction du moine qui restait étrangement calme après cette déclaration, mais visiblement énervé.

- C'est une blague, hein ?

- Comment savez-vous cela ? lança Sanzo, se souciant peu de l'air effaré du demi-youkai.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que déjà, galvanisés par leur chef, les trois youkais l'attaquaient. Il ne put évidemment pas tirer et son flingue fut d'ailleurs propulsé plus loin par un coup bien placé. Il esquiva un coup dirigé vers son menton mais en reçut un autre dans le dos, alors qu'il écrasait son poing sur la face du youkai qui avait eu le tort de se placer devant lui. Le coup lui coupa toute respiration, il sentit une de ses vertèbre bouger sous le choc et s'effondra par terre, recherchant l'air qui avait été violemment expulsé de ses poumons lorsque la vertèbre avait été touchée. Il vit clairement le pied s'élever au-dessus de lui et ne put faire aucun geste, il était comme paralysé. Mais au lieu de s'abattre sur lui, le pied fut envoyé beaucoup plus loin, suivant son propriétaire qui avait rencontré le poing de Gojyo. Le demi-youkai transperça de sa lance le dernier adversaire du moine et se pencha vers ce dernier :

- C'est vrai alors, tu peux pas utiliser ton flingue ?

Sanzo secoua la tête dans un signe négatif, encore incapable de respirer normalement.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Et tu comptais le dire quand, abruti de moine ! Gojyo s'énervait tout seul sur place. On peut pas former une équipe si tu caches des trucs pareils, bon sang !

Dans sa fureur, il réduisit à néant les youkais qui s'attaquèrent à eux, protégeant Sanzo par là même. Sa lance découpa têtes et membres sans discernement, répondant parfaitement à la violence de son propriétaire.

- Non, monsieur se croit supérieur pour dire quoi que ce soit d'important aux autres, monsieur juge les autres inutiles, et bien monsieur n'est qu'un abruti ! Qui mériterait qu'on le laisse crever sur place ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission avec un moine tordu à sa tête !

Pendant ce temps, les têtes tombaient, jonchant le sol comme des cadavres de bouteilles après une soirée bien arrosée. Gojyo semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, continuant sa diatribe sur un ton très énervé !

- Et en plus, faut le protéger maintenant, faut veiller sur sa petite personne ! Non, parce que monsieur cache des secrets importants, on se retrouve dans la merde à le protéger comme une mère poule !…

Au rythme où cela allait, il ne resta bientôt plus personne pour faire face à Gojyo et sa lance infernale. La forêt était redevenue déserte, et hormis les cadavres qui s'étalaient par terre, on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Le combat avait défoulé le demi-youkai et par là même calmé son énervement. Il reprit sa respiration et contempla le désastre.

- Ben… C'est déjà fini ?

Sanzo avait entre-temps reprit une respiration normale et se releva lentement.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt…. Mais je ne pouvais pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus ! Tu vois ce que ça fait !

- Hummmm…. T'as peut-être raison… Mais tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire ! Merde, ça l'a foutu mal de s'en rendre compte en plein combat !

- Ouais, je comprends…

- Hé, et au fait, pourquoi tu peux plus te servir de ton arme ?

Merde, que répondre ?

- Ben… Je me suis foulé le poignet, et avec le recul, c'est trop douloureux de tirer pour moi…

Tant pis, Sanzo passerait pour une chochotte…. Mieux valait cela que la vérité.

Gojyo éclata soudain de rire, se tenant les côtes, partant dans un grand fou rire.

- Oh non….oh non…. Mais quelle chochotte !

Des larmes commençaient même à perler à ses yeux tellement il riait.

Voilà Sanzo, pensa intérieurement celui qui était Hakkai, ta réputation est vraiment foutue ce coup-ci !

Sanzo essayait de garder son sérieux, mais eut du mal à se contenir.

Ce fut la voix qui lui ramena son sérieux, ainsi que celui de Gojyo, qui mit plus de temps cependant.

- C'et bien beau de rigoler, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient !

- Tout dépend de quelle mission vous voulez parler ! répondit Sanzo à la forme qui sortit de derrière les arbres d'où elle les observait depuis le début.

Le chef de la bande, car c'était lui, sortit de l'ombre du sous-bois. Il était imposant, se différenciant énormément de ses sous-fifres. Sa carrure musclée le rendait écrasant, ses yeux étaient fixes, comme s'ils ignoraient le doute et l'incertitude. Il possédait de grands cheveux d'un noir de jais, horriblement sales et emmêlés, son visage était carré, son menton taillé à la hache. Il avait tout pour effrayer ses adversaires, seulement ceux qu'il affrontait aujourd'hui avaient vu pire, et savaient qu'une forte musculature ne suffisait parfois pas pour faire trembler ses ennemis. Il s'approcha doucement, évaluant ses ennemis d'un coup d'œil. Il venait de les voir à l'œuvre et savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir, mais il avait encore quelques doutes. Le groupe de Sanzo était si célèbre qu'il devait bien posséder quelques coups secrets…

Gojyo réagit le premier, peu enclin à se contenter de contempler son adversaire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, alors je te règle ton compte et on y va !

Il se rua sur lui, la lance en avant, espérant le frapper d'un seul coup qui le mettrait à terre.

- Non, Gojyo !

Sanzo avait crié trop tard : l'énorme chaîne que dissimulait le monstre derrière lui s'élança dans les airs, frappant la lance de Gojyo et la projetant au loin. Le demi-youkai se retrouva sans arme, seul face au youkai qui profita de sa surprise pour lui foncer dessus. Le combat fut très vite inégal : Gojyo n'avait que ses poings face au monstre qui faisait deux fois sa carrure et qui avait sa chaîne en acier. Sanzo ne pouvait que contempler le spectacle, il ne pouvait pas se jeter inconsidérablement entre ces deux-là. Il avait récupéré son arme un peu plus loin, au cas où, et attendait une possible issue.

Le monstre eu vite l'avantage, malgré l'énergie que déployait Gojyo, et alors que ce dernier se retrouvait à terre sous lui, le youkai passa sa chaîne sur la gorge de Gojyo et entreprit de l'étouffer. Le corps écrasé par son poids, les mains tirant sur la chaîne sans réussir cependant à ka faire bouger, le demi-youkai était maintenant dans une position dangereuse. Malgré la tension qui les habitait tous les deux, il entendit son ennemi au-dessus de lui ricaner, appuyant un peu plus fort sur sa trachée :

- Alors, mon mignon, tu es devenu rouge de honte !

Effectivement, l'air commençant vraiment à lui faire défaut, et sa circulation sanguine étant bloquée, le visage de Gojyo avait viré au rouge pivoine, créant une unité avec ses cheveux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sanzo intervint : il sentait que Gojyo ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, et il s'élança sur le youkai, lui envoyant un coup sur le visage à le faire se retourner dans ses baskets, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Ne semblant rien ressentir, le monstre lui retourna à son tour une formidable baffe qui l'envoya sur le sol, ne lâchant pas pour autant sa chaîne qu'il tint à deux mains le temps de virer l'intrus.

- Je m'occuperais de toi après, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il se remit à serrer de plus en plus fort la chaîne, laissant peu de chances à Gojyo. Ce dernier, sous l'effet de la douleur vraiment violente et du manque d'air, se sentit partir. Il ne sentait déjà plus son corps, seule la pression exercée sur sa gorge était présente. Sa vue se troubla, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il sombra. Avant que le noir ne l'envahisse, il entendit, comme joué en arrière-plan, une détonation, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, et il ferma les yeux.

De là où il était, Goku entendit une détonation. Elle semblait proche et il se dirigea vers elle. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait eux…. Ils pourraient l'aider… Ils pourraient gérer la situation… Il fallait absolument qu'il les retrouve, plus le temps passait et plus il s'inquiétait.

Encore légèrement sonné, Sanzo s'approcha de Gojyo. Il réussit à soulever l'énorme masse corporelle qui le recouvrait, déversant sur le demi-youkai son sang, et le dégagea de là.

Il n'avait pas tout compris ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. A demi assommé par la baffe du monstre, il avait vu les yeux de Gojyo se fermer doucement, sa gorge chercher désespérément l'air, son corps laisser tomber tout mouvement… Il avait soudain si peur, une peur tellement impressionnante que sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait levé son bras droit, tenant le flingue qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Son corps avait fait le reste, comme un automate, ses muscles avaient soudain retrouvé tous leurs souvenirs propres, et avaient fait ce qu'ils savaient faire sans problème, c'est-à-dire tirer. Tirer juste. La détonation, le bruit du corps qui tombe, le son métallique de la chaîne qui est relâchée…. Il avait alors constaté avec surprise que leur ennemi était mort, couché sur Gojyo, le torse devenant rouge au fur et à mesure que le sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Il avait réussit à viser juste… Ou plus exactement le corps de Sanzo avait retrouver pendant un instant son autonomie et avait tiré à sa place. Une preuve de plus comme quoi corps et esprit ne font pas un… Mais ce n'était pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, Gojyo était encore évanoui. Il le tira loin du monstre mort et le coucha sur le dos, cherchant à le ranimer. Malheureusement, il eut beau lui donner autant de claques que possible, Gojyo n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Rien à faire. Seule solution : le bouche-à-bouche.

Ce que Sanzo s'empressa de faire.

- Allez, respire Gojyo !

Il lui insuffla de l'air dans les poumons. La première fois, tout alla bien, Sanzo était beaucoup trop inquiet pour le demi-youkai pour remarquer quoique ce soit ! La deuxième inspiration fut différente : en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il retrouva leur goût sucré qu'elles avaient, dont il avait l'habitude, mais avec un autre corps. La troisième fois, il oublia tout, cela faisait trop longtemps pour lui qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Gojyo pour se priver maintenant. Il lui insuffla bien de l'air, mais en profita pour prolonger le baiser, sensuellement…

C'est ce moment que choisit Gojyo pour rouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête : Sanzo était tout prés de lui, très prés même, voire trop prés. Son visage était carrément collé au sien et … et… Attendez, était-ce possible ? Non, bien sûr, il était mort, ce qui expliquait tout cela. Il était en enfer et subissait l'accueil qu'on réservait aux kappas dans son genre… c'est au moment où Sanzo entreprit de lui mettre sa langue dans sa bouche qu'il reprit totalement connaissance, et en même temps tous ses esprits ! Non seulement il n'était pas mort, mais en plus vivait une expérience paranormale au même instant ! Sanzo sentit tout d'un coup que son compagnon était réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux, et oubliant totalement dans quel corps il était, mais se croyant dans les bras de son amant, il lui sourit et murmura :

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait une belle peur !

C'est en remarquant l'air effaré de Gojyo qu'il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

D'un coup de coude, Gojyo le vira de lui, redressa son torse soudainement et se recula.

- Mais…Mais… je rêve, c'est pas possible ! Je…Toi…. !

Tout revint soudain à Sanzo, le fait qu'il n'était plus dans son corps et qu'il venait d'embrasser Gojyo qui le prenait pour Sanzo… Il venait de commettre la bourde de sa vie ! Pendant ce temps, Gojyo essaya de se relever, mais la tête lui tourna et il retomba par terre. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge où commençaient à apparaître des marques violettes.

- Houla…. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça, espèce de connard ! On dit que c'est moi le pervers, mais là tu me bats à plat de couture ! Merde, je te signale que je suis avec Hakkai !

Ne sachant quoi répondre, et préférant abréger la discussion sur ce point, bien que cela allait être dur, Sanzo coisit de ne pas commencer à se justifier :

- Oh laisse tomber, c'était une erreur ! Il ne s'est rien passé, oublie !

Il se releva et s'éloigna un peu, mourant d'envie de prêter main-forte à Gojyo, mais se restreignant en pensant que le vrai Sanzo ne ferait jamais cela, et il était plus que temps de ressembler au vrai Sanzo !

Ce fut Goku qui le sauva d'une nouvelle accusation de Gojyo. Il arriva en courant, se faisant une place parmi les quelques buissons qui étaient là.

- Ah, je vous trouve enfin !

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et jeta un coup d'œil sur Gojyo qui apparemment n'était pas bien.

- Ca va pas Gojyo ? T'as de drôles de marques sur le cou…

- Ca donne des idées perverses à quelqu'uns même ! ronchonna ce dernier.

- Hein ? De quoi il parle Sanzo ?

- De rien du tout ! Où est Hakkai ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi !

Goku reprit encore son souffle avant de tout raconter à ses deux compagnons.

- On a été attaqués par des youkais, ce sont eux qui ont fait sauter la route, vous savez !

- Ouais, on avait deviné, maugréa Gojyo en se massant sa gorge douloureuse.

Sanzo lui lança un regard inquiet pendant que Goku continuait :

- Le problème, c'est que Hakkai, il était blessé. Il a reçu un truc dans sa chute ou e sais pas quoi mais en tout cas, il avait plein de sang sur le torse et …

- De quoi, Hakkai est blessé ! s'écria Gojyo.

- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Oui, il était blessé et quand les youkais l'ont attaqué, il a pas pu trop se défendre, il a pas utilisé son énergie de ki d'ailleurs…

Préférant éviter toute remarque là-dessus, Sanzo enchaîna la discussion :

- Où est Hakkai ?

- Ben justement, j'y viens ! Alors les youkais l'ont attaqué et il était par terre, et…

- Et tu l'as pas aidé le singe ! gueula Gojyo, toujours à terre.

- Mais merde, vous allez me laisser finir ! Vous faites chier les gars ! Ouas, il était à terre, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais moi aussi j'avais mon compte de youkais je vous signale ! Et pis, Hakkai a perdu ses contrôleurs de pouvoir youkai, et il s'est transformé ! Il les a tous tué et s'est barré dans la forêt en courant comme un fou ! J'ai pas réussi à le suivre, alors je suis venu vous chercher. Voilà, maintenant, j'ai fini !

Les deux autres le regardaient, sidérés. Si Hakkai était devenu incontrôlable, la situation devenait plus compliquée que prévue !

Sanzo réfléchit à toute allure. Quand il perdait ses contrôleurs de pouvoirs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisiat ? Où allait-il ? Justement, c'était un peu au gré de sa folie….

- Bon, Goku, tu restes avec Gojyo, je pars à la recherche d'Hakkai.

Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour :

- Attends là, tu rêves, je viens avec toi !

Il essaya de se relever mais ne tint pas debout. La tête lui tournait et il se mettait à respirer avec difficulté.

-Reste là, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas bouger pour l'instant ! Je te le ramène, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sans rajouter un mot, le moine s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui ses deux compagnons. Goku s'approcha de Gojyo et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- T'occupe le singe, je vais bien !

- Ouais, et tu peux pas te lever, mass tu vas bien ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, espèce de sale kappa !

- Abruti de singe !

- Pervers dégénéré !


	7. Chapter 7

Genre : yaoi, aventure, humour

Disclamer : hé oui, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. Mais je désespère pas, un jour je les aurai ! L'espoir fait vivre !

Voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si j'ai l'impression d'être allé un peu vite !

C'était ma première fic mais pas la dernière ! J'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire, surtout avec ce couple de GojyoxHakkai, ces deux-là sont trop mignons ! J'espère que vous avez ressenti le même plaisir à la lire !

Gros bisous à Anaïs, ma première lectrice ! Sans elle, vous n'auriez jamais lu ça !

Je vous conseille sa fic, « Un trip d'enfer », allez la voir et laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et gros bisous à tous !

A sa place 

Dernier chapitre : Retour à la normale

Sanzo s'était mis à courir , pressé de retrouver Hakkai. Il avait rapidement trouvé la clairière où avaient atterri Goku et son compagnon, l'endroit étant parsemé de cadavres. Puis il avait suivi le chemin qu'avait dû prendre Hakkai, d'après les indications du singe. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas où aller, mais il se rappelait que lors de ses transformations, la fureur qui s'emparait de lui l'incitait à foncer droit devant lui. Fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, des branches cassées, des empreintes profondes dans le sol lui indiquaient qu'il était sur la bonne route. Il avait récupéré au passage les trois contrôleurs et les tenait fermement dans sa main.

Tout en courant, il pensait au meilleur moyen d'agir : quand cela lui arrivait, il se souvenait que sa fureur, sa rage, l'emportaient en lui pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à reprendre le dessus, à se calmer, auquel cas il remettait de lui-même les contrôleurs de force youkai. Seulement, cela lui correspondait, il aurait été bien incapable de dire si cela en allait de même pour quelqu'un d'autre. Enlever les contrôleurs de force était pour lui retrouver un passé qui lui faisait mal, qui le faisait souffrir et qu'il ne supportait pas, d'où la puissance furieuse qu'il en tirait. Mais qu'allait-il se passer pour l'esprit de Sanzo ? Allait-il lui aussi faire face à son passé, à toute la tristesse qu'il cachait au fond de lui-même, ou bien allait-il seulement céder à une violence aveugle, sans bit ni raison, tel qu'avait l'air de dire Goku ? Il était parti « comme un fou »…. Oh Sanzo, ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en prie…

Dans le domaine des Dieux, Kanzeon n'avait pas lâché la scène d'un pouce. La tournure des évènements lui avait plu jusqu'à un certain stade…. Maintenant, cet imbécile de Sanzo devenait fou dans le corps d'Hakkai et cela n'était pas franchement pour lui plaire ! Elle connaissait le pouvoir du corps d'Hakkai lorsqu'il se transformait, et si cela ne la menaçait pas directement, il risquait tout de même de créer des ennuis sérieux dans le monde d'en bas. Qui dit ennuis dit coup d'œil des dieux, et si jamais on démasquait ce qu'elle faisait, elle risquait de se faire engueuler sérieux ! Non que l'engueulade ne la gêne franchement, mais elle risquait d'être interdite de toute action dans le monde des humains, et cela aurait été contrariant ! Plus de petites amusades, plus de blagues, bref, plus de fun ! Et cela était hors de question ! Il lui fallait agir au plus vite !

- Pffff, c'est pas marrant, je vais être obligée de conclure….

Son serviteur prêta une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle dit :

- Toute chose a une fin, vous savez, même les meilleures !

- Oh, la ferme le moraliste ! Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas de fin pour moi… Bon, allons régler leur problème !

Il la regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle resterait toujours la même…

Il était à terre, à genoux, la tête dans ses mains…. C'est ainsi que Sanzo le trouva.

- Ainsi, c'est à ça que j'ai l'air…, songea-t-il.

Mais aucun dégoût ne le saisit, plutôt une immense tristesse. Il s'approcha tout doucement, sans bruit, espérant qu'il soit calme.

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas le cas. Hakkai releva la tête à son arrivée, le regarda avec un regard fou et se mit à hurler :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi je le revois lui…lui et tout ce sang ! REPOND-MOI, POURQUOI JE SOUFFRE ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se releva et fonça sur Sanzo qui se mit immédiatement en position de défense. Il évita son poing mais le reçut sur lui de tout son poids et s'écroula dans l'herbe. Il était maintenant au-dessus de lui et le regardait bizarrement. Quelque chose avait changé en lui… C'était indéfinissable et pourtant… Le moine s'en rendit vite compte : la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait viré… Elle n'était plus verte mais violette, la couleur des yeux de Sanzo. Ainsi, c'était sa propre douleur, la douleur de l'esprit de Sanzo qu'il ressentait ! Celui qu'il voyait recouvert de sang, c'était son maître ! Voilà pourquoi son visage semblait si torturé ! Hakkai se mit soudain à pleurer, les larmes semblaient couler toutes seules, pendant que son regard se voilait de tristesse, toujours au-dessus de Sanzo.

- Ainsi, c'est donc ça que tu ressens quand tu te transforme ? Tu revois tout ça ? C'est si horrible…

Sanzo réagit immédiatement en entendant cela : son compagnon avait encore sa raison, peut-être pas entière mais il lui restait un éclair de lucidité ! Peut-être que s'il arrivait à lui parler, ce dernier se calmerait complètement, et avec un peu de chance, il lui remettrait ses anneaux !

- Ecoute-moi Sanzo, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu reviennes ! Il le fixait dans les yeux en disant cela, fixant intensément la couleur violette qui vacillait au fond des prunelles. Remet ces anneaux s'il te plaît !

Il lui tendit les trois anneaux mais l'autre les envoya balader d'un simple coup de main. Et sans prévenir, il se mit à hurler. Un cri inhumain, si déchiré intérieurement, si suppliant et pourtant si fort ! Il recrachait sa tristesse, vomissait son horreur, mais rien ne le quittait, la douleur était toujours aussi présente. Il tendit son poing au-dessus de Sanzo, prêt à le frapper…

Sanzo attendit le coup mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Hakkai figé dans l'air, le bras tendu, la bouche ouverte de surprise, les yeux écarquillés… Une lumière l'enveloppait et tout doucement, il ferma les yeux et s'affaissa sur Sanzo. Celui-ci le poussa doucement sur le côté avant d'apercevoir Kanzeon non loin d'eux.

- Vous tombez à pic ! lui dit-il en souriant.

- Il était temps de le calmer, c'est tout.

- En tout cas, merci !

Kanzeon s'impatienta sur place et lui ordonna de remettre les anneaux rapidement, ce que le moine fit immédiatement. Le corps d'Hakkai reprit aussitôt sa forme originale.

- Ranime-le, ordonna de nouveau la déesse, j'ai besoin que vos deux esprits soient totalement conscients pour opérer la transaction !

- Cela signifie-t-il que vous nous rendez nos corps respectifs ? espéra Sanzo.

- T'as tout compris ! maugréa-t-elle en réponse.

- Alors, j'aurai une petite question, si vous permettez.

- Dis toujours !

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

La déesse prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Parce que j'en avais envie ! Ca te va comme réponse ?

Sanzo éclata de rire avant de continuer d'un ton beaucoup grave :

- En tout cas, ne refaites jamais ça !

Il avait à cet instant l'air si menaçant que Kanzeon ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ha ha ha ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Sur ce, Sanzo ranima Hakkai. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, redevenus verts, ce dernier fut pendant un temps paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la déesse est là pour nous rendre nos corps !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hakkai pour reprendre tous es esprits :

- Cette espèce de peau de vache ! Attends que je lui fasse sa fête !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de bouger qu'il ressentit un malaise étrange au plus profond de lui-même, comme une griffe de métal qui forçait ses entrailles. Il s'effondra aussitôt…

- Et si j'entends encore un de vous deux dire ce qu'il ferait à la place de l'autre, je vous jure que vous le regretterez sincèrement !

(_ Maintenant, c'est bon, Sanzo est redevenu Sanzo et Hakkai est Hakkai. Désolée pour tous ceux qui ont pu confondre !)_

Sanzo se réveilla brutalement. Quelqu'un était appuyé sur lui. Et cela lui rappelait une nuit dans les bras du kappa qu'il aurait préféré oublié ! Il se redressa rapidement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hakkai. Le pauvre était dans un sale état : une plaie couvrait son torse et teintait de rouge ses habits. Lorsque le moine posa sa main sur le front de l'ancien humain, il se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant ! Il fallait agir et vite, sinon son état pouvait se dégrader. Encore fallait-il trouver les deux autres abrutis, qui bien évidemment n'étaient jamais là quand on avait enfin besoin d'eux !

Tout d'un coup, Sanzo prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait : il avait retrouvé son corps ! Enfin ! Mais il se sentait malgré cela bizarre, c'est vrai qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer au corps d'Hakkai, attention, il avait dit habituer, pas apprécier ! Retrouver son vrai corps lui donnait une impression désagréable… Sans savoir pourquoi. Le transfert en lui-même était déjà très désagréable, et se réhabituer à son corps l'était encore plus. Bah ! Avec le temps, tout redeviendrai normal ! Et il avait plus urgent à faire que de se soucier de son petit malaise !

Sanzo essaya de ranimer Hakkai, ce qu'il réussit à faire presque entièrement : ce dernier ouvrait à peine les yeux sous l'effet de la fièvre, sûrement provoquée par sa transformation.

- Allez, tiens bon, je vais te ramener à la jeep, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. Essaye de te lever…

Comme un automate, Hakkai obéit et fut immédiatement soutenu par Sanzo, qui prit son bras et le passa sur son épaule, portant ainsi son poids sur le côté.

Le retour fut long. Sanzo se fiait aux empreintes qu'il voyait dans le sol et suivait le chemin tout tracé qui le ramènerait forcément vers quelqu'un, sinon comment Hakkai avait-il pu savoir où il se trouvait et dans quel état il était s'il n'avait pas rencontré le singe ! Il continuait tout en soutenant Hakkai, qui avait du mal à avancer et buttait régulièrement sur le chemin. De temps en temps, épuisé par l'effort qu'il lui fallait fournir pour tenir debout, il gémissait, à bout de force. Mais heureusement pour son compagnon, il ne laissait pas tomber et repartait, aussi dur soit le chemin.

Tout était silencieux, comme mort, uniquement rythmé par leurs deux respirations. Et cela fit craquer Sanzo. Il ressenti un besoin soudain impérieux de parler, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, de vomir sa terreur.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu tes anneaux… C'est donc ce que tu ressens quand tu te transformes… C'était si affreux ! Je l'ai revu, par terre, couvert de sang, et cela m'a rendu fou tu comprends… D'habitude, quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas si violent, mais là… C'est comme si j'y étais retourné… Et j'ai perdu la raison… Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état-là maintenant… Pardonne-moi !

Puis le silence. Sanzo se tut. Parler lui devint soudain insupportable… Il avait dit ce qui lui faisait mal, maintenant il pouvait continuer à marcher sans se préoccuper d'autre chose. Tout était fini maintenant…

Quand Sanzo arriva là où étaient resté Goku et Gojyo, il les surprit assis par terre, le singe jouant avec Hakuryu qui les avait retrouvé et Gojyo se morfondant dans son coin, inquiet pour son amant. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, Sanzo soutenant Hakkai, il se leva immédiatement, apparemment remis de sa récente strangulation, et vint aider le moine. Ils posèrent Hakkai à terre doucement.

- Mais il est brûlant ! Comment tu l'as retrouvé ?

Sanzo réfléchit rapidement : pas question de faire de bourde maintenant que la situation était enfin redevenue normale !

- J'ai suivi ses traces.

- Il faut vite trouver un médecin ! Goku, demande à Hakuryu de se transformer en voiture ! Faut qu'on se dépêche !

Gojyo avait vraiment l'air paniqué par l'état de Hakkai. C'est dans son agitation que Sanzo remarqua les traces violettes sur son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au cou ?

- Bon, écoute le moine, Hakkai a besoin de soins, c'est pas le moment de blaguer ! Tu fais chier sérieux là !

Surpris par son ton, Sanzo se demanda un moment si ce n'était Hakkai dans son corps qui aurait provoqué ces marques par un souci extrême de ressemblance avec le moine.

- Merde, il y est allé un peu fort tout de même, songea-t-il.

Ils transportèrent Hakkai à l'arrière de la voiture, Gojyo s'assit à côté de lui pour le soutenir, Sanzo pour conduire ( il avait pris l'habitude) et Goku à côté. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant quelque temps. Sanzo cherchait sa route à travers la forêt, Goku essayait désespérément de trouver où ils pouvaient être sur la carte qu'il tournait dans tous les sens et Gojyo essayait de donner les premiers soins à Hakkai, dont l'état restait stationnaire. Premiers soins qui consistaient à laver le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie à l'aide d'un chiffon crasseux. Ce qui éveilla l'attention de Sanzo.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu le laves avec ça, il va nous faire une infection !

- Mais faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, putain ! Je peux pas le regarder se vider de son sang sous mes yeux quand même, bonze débile !

- Le saignement n'est pas si grave, arrête de dramatiser !

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé Sanzo, faut prendre à droite ! s'écria Goku qui venait enfin de comprendre la carte.

- T'es sûr de toi là ? s'inquiétèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

- Ben ouais, et puis de toute façon, à droite, ça sent la bouffe, donc doit y avoir un village !

- Suivons donc le flair du singe ! décida Sanzo, en donnant un grand coup de volant à droite.

- Et dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai faaaim !

- Et voilà le cri de guerre du singe ! s'amusa Gojyo, dont le fait qu'il puisse y avoir un village avait détendu.

Il y avait effectivement eu un village perdu au milieu de la forêt, et les narines de Goku avaient senti les effluves provenant d'une auberge encore ouverte alors que nos amis débarquèrent en pleine nuit. Ils réussirent à avoir un nombre de chambre suffisant et dés que Hakkai fut couché, Gojyo fonça chez le médecin du village. Ce dernier préconisa quelques jours de repos, banda la plaie avec une crème faite à base de plantes et de miel, et enfin recommanda que l'ancien humain soit réchauffé par de nombreuses couvertures afin de faire baisser la fièvre. Dés qu'il fut parti, ce fut Gojyo qui joua le rôle des couvertures, enveloppant Hakkai dans sa chaleur corporelle, recouvert d'une bonne couverture tout de même. Sanzo les laissa tous les deux et s'endormit comme une masse, fatigué par les derniers évènements. Quand à Goku, personne ne le vit de la nuit, mais on apprit le lendemain que la réserve de nourriture avait été mystérieusement saccagée durant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Sanzo descendit immédiatement après s'être réveillé, histoire de prendre un bon café pour se remettre les idées en place. Il trouva Gojyo encore légèrement endormi dans la salle de restauration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec Hakkai ?

- Il vient de se réveiller, je suis venu prendre de quoi s'offrir un bon petit-déjeuner pour nous deux. Sa fièvre est pratiquement tombée et sa blessure va beaucoup mieux ! Comme quoi une nuit de repos est réparatrice !

Le moine n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du demi-youkai qu'il fila dans la chambre où était Hakkai. Il entra doucement et le trouva déjà réveillé, comme l'avait dit Gojyo.

- Salut, ça va mieux ?

- Bof, mais Gojyo est aux petits soins pour moi.

Sanzo choisit une chaise et s'installa juste à côté d'Hakkai.

- Bon, écoute, je veux pas être long, mais j'aimerais que ce qui s'est passé ces deniers jours reste entre nous, ok ?

- Bien sûr, je comptais pas en parler, tu penses bien !

- … Je suis désolé… Pour ta… Enfin je veux dire, si tu es dans cet état-là, c'est à cause de moi et…

- Laisse tomber, le rassura Hakkai. J'aurais agi de même si j'avais été dans mon propre corps. Tu as récupéré ton arme ?

- Pas de problème, le kappa me l'a rendu.

- …

- Oh, et j'aurais une petite question ! Comment Gojyo a-t-il eu ces marques sur le cou ? C'est pas toi qui… ?

- Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Hakkai en riant, quand on s'est fait attaquer, un des mecs l'a étranglé et voilà !

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur de devoir m'excuser là ! Bon, repose-toi, on attends que tu sois remis pour prendre le départ. Oh, j'allais oublier… T'as pas entendu une voix, pendant qu'on récupérait nos corps ?

- Si, justement… Je préfère oublier, pas toi ?

- Ouais….

- ….

- …

- Mais quand même… Comment elle a su ?

- Saloperie de dieux, je te jure ! fut la seule réponse de Sanzo en refermant la porte.

Lorsque Sanzo quitta la pièce, ce fut Gojyo qui prit sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, le moine ?

- Oh, rien, juste prendre de mes nouvelles.

- P'tain, il a bien changé ses derniers temps, il s'inquiète pour tout le monde ! Tu crois qu'il nous aurait chopé une fièvre rare ou un truc dans le genre ?

Le rire d'Hakkai fusa dans la pièce. Gojyo s'assit juste à côté de lui sur le lit et lui donna un croissant qui avait survécu miraculeusement des ravages de Goku.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien !

L'ancien humain le refusa poliment, tout en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui… Et pas très faim…

Une idée germa en Gojyo et lui arracha un sourire tendre.

- Ecoute, je connais bien un moyen de te redonner un peu de chaleur et par là-même te donner faim, mais je sais pas si tu es en état…

Pour toute réponse, Hakkai l'attira à lui et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

- Je te laisse jouer les gardes-malades, tu m'as trop manqué !

- Manqué ? Attends, on s'est séparés quand ?

Hakkai lui cloua le bec par un autre baiser.

- D'accord, je te prends au mot !

Le sourire qu'Hakkai lui renvoya était un pur bonheur. Il entreprit de l'embrasser sur la bouche, mêlant leurs deux langues avec joie, comme si plus n'existait que le plaisir qu'ils allaient s'offrir. Hakkai retrouva ce doux goût de sucre qu'avaient les lèvres de son amant. Il repensa furtivement à la scène dans la forêt puis la chassa d'un coup lorsque les lèvres de Gojyo quittèrent sa bouche pour partir explorer son corps. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait Hakkai, se glissa dessous, au-dessus se son amant et remit la couverture en place. Il laissa sa bouche en feu parcourir chaque recoin du corps d'Hakkai, le redécouvrant comme à chaque fois avec plaisir, savourant son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches. Hakkai se laissait faire, trop faible pour bouger, et ses sensations lui faisant perdre l'esprit. Au moment où Gojyo commença à déboutonner son pantalon et à le lui retirer, alors que sa bouche finissait de caresser son torse, l'ancien humain fit un mouvement involontaire des hanches, pressé de redécouvrir son amant.

- Hé, du calme, fit Gojyo en rigolant, monsieur est bien pressé !

Puis, sans attendre, il prit son sexe dans la bouche, jouant avec, commençant des va-et-vient très tendres. Tout s'emmêla dans la tête d'Hakkai, les sensations allaient trop vite, son torse se gonflait à chaque inspiration si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Avant qu'il ne jouisse, Gojyo se retira.

- Non, Gojyo …

- Attends, j'arrive !

Puis il le pénétra doucement. Au début, Hakkai se contracta, surpris par l'intrusion, puis se laissa aller, de toute façon beaucoup trop faible. Le plaisir l'envahit alors que Gojyo recommençait des va-et-vient, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ils se laissèrent aller à toutes les émotions qui les traversaient, s'échangeant tout leur amour, alors que Gojyo laissait son fluide s'écouler en Hakkai. Ils connurent l'extase en même temps, criant de tout leur saoul. Gojyo s'affaisa sur Hakkai, cherchant sa bouche et l'embrassant avec avidité.

- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !… Mon soleil…

Hakkai sourit en entendant les paroles du singe dans la bouche de Gojyo, mais son sourire disparut lorsque Gojyo le retourna sur le ventre.

- Non, Gojyo, tu sais que je n'aime pas…

- Pas de discussion, c'est moi la garde-malade, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi, rappelle-toi !

Et il reprit ses va-et-vient en Hakkai, repoussant à chaque fois sa raison au loin, laissant la vague de plaisir les envahir, la folie et leurs fantasmes s'extérioriser et leur laisser entrevoir le bout du ciel….

Au bout d'un moment, Gojyo avait retrouvé sa position, couché à côté d'Hakkai, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé à ta blessure…

- Tu as profité de ce que j'étais trop faible pour en profiter, sale petit démon !

- Oui, mais avoue que ça a été fantastique, non ?

- Oui, c'était merveilleux…

Hakkai s'endormit presque aussitôt, trop épuisé pour tenir la conversation. Les paupières de Gojyo se fermèrent aussi peu de temps après, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois son Hakkai.

Le lendemain, Hakkai était suffisamment remis pour descendre dans la salle du restaurant et commencer à s'alimenter normalement. Les soins de Gojyo avaient été radicaux mais bienfaisants. Le singe était aux anges de voir que son ami allait beaucoup mieux, et fait exceptionnel, il épargnait un peu de nourriture pour la lui donner, ce à quoi Hakkai répondait par de grands sourires et quelques caresses amicales sur la tête de Goku. Sanzo était dans son coin à fumer à lire son journal alors que Gojyo regardait son amant avec tendresse, et parfois jetait quelques coups d'œil étranges au moine.

Hakkai essaya de se lever mais se rassit rapidement, en sentant des vertiges le prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gojyo.

- Faut que j'aille nourrir Hakuryu, le pauvre, il n'a rien eu depuis hier.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, interdits. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur moyen de transport.

- Attends, j'y vais ! dit calmement le moine en se levant de sa chaise.

- Tiens, donne-lui un fruit, c'est ce qu'il préfère !

Prenant une pomme dans la main, Sanzo sortit. Gojyo se leva à son tour.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire, Goku ? demanda Hakkai une fois qu'il fut éloigné.

- Aucune idée ! Tiens, reprends des gâteaux au chocolat, ils sont délicieux !

Dehors, Gojyo rejoignit Sanzo, qui avait donné son fruit au dragon si heureux qu'on pense enfin à lui qu'il donnait de petits coups affectueux dans la main de Sanzo. Celui-ci se laissait faire, son journal dans l'autre main, continuant à le parcourir des yeux.

Gojyo s'approcha d'une manière féline et surprit le bonze en se collant à lui.

- Tu ne laisse que le dragon te donner des marques d'affection ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, s'écria Sanzo en repoussant le demi-youkai.

Sans se démonter, Gojyo continua son manège de séduction.

- Tu avais l'air d'en vouloir plus l'autre jour dans la forêt… Finalement, j'ai réfléchi. Tu sais, c'est pas de refus si tu veux te joindre à nous avec Hakkai !

Sans attendre une réponse, Gojyo se jeta sur le moine et lui laissa un fugace baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est quand tu veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une balle le frôlait déjà, et que Sanzo rechargeait son arme pour transformer le demi-youkai en passoire !

- Espèce de salaud, pervers, abruti ! Qui est-ce qui t'as donné des idées pareilles !

Paniqué, Gojyo essaya de s'expliquer :

- Mais, Sanzo, c'est toi, l'autre jour, dans la forêt, quand tu m'as embrassé…

- Je t'ai QUOI ! Mais tu divagues, mon pauvre con !

Une idée traversa le cerveau très énervé de Sanzo… Ni une, ni deux, il fonça vers l'auberge, laissant le demi-youkai abasourdi sur place.

- HAKKAI ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Le flingue levé ne présageait rien de bon…

Au domaine des dieux, Kanzeon éclata de rire, comme cela avait souvent été l'occasion depuis quelques temps.

- Ah, cette distraction m'a fait énormément de bien !

- Vous appelez cela une distraction ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ces deux-là voient cela comme une distraction !

- Bah, ça leur fera des souvenirs !

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe ayant repris la route et le soleil se rapprochant de midi, un grand cri fusa :

- Sanzooooo, j'ai faiiiiiimmmmmm !

- Baka saru ! Ca fait déjà cinq fois que tu le répète depuis une demi-heure, j'ai compris !

Le baffeur s 'élança dans les airs.

- Aïe ! T'étais plus gentil avant !

- Avant, c'était pas pareil !

Sanzo se renfrogna tandis qu'Hakkai émit un petit rire.

POV Hakkai :

Décidément, ça ne changera jamais ! Il ferait mieux d'arrêter de le frapper, ça l'encourage à recommencer. Si j'étais…….

Non, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que je ferai si j'étais à sa place ! Finalement, on est soi et on le restera, avec nos différences et nos sales caractères….

( Coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Gojyo lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux)

…. et c'est mieux comme ça !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cette aventure vous a plus et que vous viendrez lire mes prochaines fic ! Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
